Hidden Desires
by Calzona113
Summary: Calzona AU story. Callie and Arizona are both in highschool; Callie's popular and dating Tim Robbins. Arizona is in the year below and battling to keep her sexuality and true feelings a secret from her friends and family. But are there hidden desires that may turn the situation on it's head?
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: I received this prompt like years ago, but I really liked it and it kept nagging away sooo here we go, not sure how many chapters it will end up. **_

_**Prompt came from BFF22: Given that Callie is bisexual, she meets and starts dating Tim. She really likes him but then she meets Arizona. **_

_**So, after much debate with myself, I've decided to set this when Arizona and Callie are at high school, for the start of the story, Tim and Callie are both a year older than Arizona, at 16, and Arizona is 15 in the year below them at high school. Although the Robbins have moved around a lot, they've been in Seattle for a couple of years now, Callie and Tim started dating before the summer break, so no one other than them knows about their relationship. Arizona hasn't come out yet.**_

_**This fic will start off very Arizona-centric and will concentrate on things mainly from her point of view. I've written quite a few chapters and so will try and keep the updates regular, maybe once a week, to give me time to continue to write so that you hopefully aren't waiting too long for updates. **_

_**As I'm from England, my knowledge of the American education system is limited but I'll try my best, any errors are my own. **_

_**Thanks to my girl Char for beta-ing and talking through ideas and generally being awesome :P**_

'Come on kid we're gonna be late!' Timothy Robbins called up the stairs to his little sister, he was meant to be driving them in for their first day back at school after the summer and he was itching to get back. Football and his girlfriend were waiting for him, not necessarily in that order.

'I'm coming!' A flash of blonde appeared at the top of the stairs, bounding down the stairs two at a time before Arizona was stood in front of her brother. 'Why are you in such a hurry anyway?'

Tim shrugged, 'I got things to do, people to see.'

Arizona rolled her eyes, her and her brother used to be so close; they'd tell each other everything, but over the summer she had noticed a difference in her brother; he would rarely spend time hanging out with her and whenever she went to talk to him he always seemed distracted. When Arizona had spoken to her Mom about it, she'd just told her not to worry, that Tim was just growing up and she just do the same. And Arizona had; she'd discovered _a lot_ about herself over the summer and she needed to talk to someone about it. That someone would always have been Tim in the past, but with how he had been acting she'd just kept her discoveries to herself, going over and over them with only herself for company. 'I just need to grab my soccer boots.'

'I'll be waiting in the car,' Tim said, making his way out of the house.

Arizona rushed into the kitchen, 'Hey Mom...Bye Mom!'

'Have a good day!' Barbara called after the disappearing form of her daughter; the day her kids slowed down couldn't come quick enough.

Arizona ran out the house, jumping in the passenger seat of Tim's jeep as he hit reverse and headed out to travel the relatively short distance to their school. Arizona glanced sideways at her brother; he'd not just changed personality wise over the summer, physically too; he'd filled out, his puppy fat replaced by muscle. Arizona had herself toned up over the summer, burying her frustrations on the track as she went into overdrive keeping herself in shape for the next season of soccer.

When they'd first arrived in Seattle due to their Dad's latest career move, they'd once again been the new kids, the outcasts; within a few months, Tim had become one of the cool kids, as he always did, whilst Arizona retreated to her usual form, splitting her time between books and the soccer field. 'I've got soccer tryouts after school so I'll see you at home,' Arizona said as Tim pulled into the school parking lot, already hanging out the window and waving to his main group of friends.

Arizona rolled her eyes and sighed when she got no response, slamming the door shut as she swung her bag onto her shoulder and headed in search of her best friend.

'Arizona!'

Spinning round, Arizona's face broke into a wide smile as she saw her best friend Teddy Altman heading towards her, 'Hey you!' The pair embraced in a tight hug, Teddy had been on vacation for the last month of the summer holidays, so Arizona hadn't seen her in too long. 'How was Germany?'

'Amazing!' Teddy exclaimed as she went on to fill Arizona in on every detail about her holiday with her parents. 'How about you? Get up to much?'

Arizona shook her head, 'It was so boring without you Teds, all I did was train...I swear Tim's got his head so far up his own ass lately...it's like I'm just an inconvenience to him.'

Teddy shrugged, 'He is a senior now...maybe it's just phase.'

'I really hope so,' Arizona said. 'We always used to be so close, I used to talk to him about everything; now I feel I can't approach him about _anything_.'

Teddy sighed, 'You know you can always talk to me right?'

Arizona nodded, of course she did, she knew Teddy was her closest friend, but she was still reluctant to tell her about some particular events of the summer; she didn't want to risk losing her best friend over something that she didn't fully understand herself yet. 'I'm so glad we're still in the same classes.'

'Me too,' Teddy agreed. 'I-

'Zona!' Both Arizona and Teddy whipped round, seeing Tim wandering over to them, Arizona's boots in his hand. 'You forgot these, moron!'

'Gee, thanks...and I thought I told you, quit it with the Zona?'

Tim smirked, 'Yeah whatever.'

'Thanks _Timmy_,' Arizona replied sarcastically.

Tim's eyes squinted, 'Alright, alright, I'll stop with the Zona.'

'Awesome,' Arizona said, going to turn around, a wolf whistle stopping her.

'Hey T, your little sis got _hot_ over the summer!' Mark Sloan's voice sounded across the grass, one of Tim's 'posse', and one that Arizona severely disliked.

Looking behind Tim, Arizona took in his groups of friends; Mark stood there with an awful grin on his face; he was a total jackass and man-whore who thought he could get any woman he looked at, Arizona included. Stood next to him was Derek Shepherd, his perfect hair making him look like he'd stepped straight off a hair commercial. Addison Montgomery was next; she was hot, tall, thin, long red hair, team captain of the cheerleaders and generally a bitch. Then, Arizona made a mental note not to drool, Callie Torres. If Addison was hot, Callie was smoking hot, gorgeous and beautiful. Arizona had barely said two words to her but she couldn't help but stare every time the Latina's curvaceous form sashayed past; she was captain of the baseball team and was apparently one of the best players the school had ever seen.

Regaining her composure, she threw a sickly sweet smile at Mark, 'Still out of your league little Sloan.'

'Arizona, cut it,' Tim said, knowing that getting into a battle of wit with his sister was a bad move. 'I'll see you later.'

'Jerks,' Teddy said, coming to stand next to Arizona as the group of older students turned and walked away, both Teddy and Arizona not missing the way that Tim's hand ghosted along the small of Callie's back as the pair shared a look. 'Are those two...?'

Arizona shrugged, resisting the sudden urge she felt to throw a brick in her brother's direction, 'For Callie's sake I hope not.' Tim had recently been following quickly in Mark Sloan's footsteps, breaking hearts left right and centre as he moved from one girl to the next faster than Arizona could keep up.

'From what I hear she can look after herself,' Teddy said.

'Yeah?' Arizona asked, trying to act a lot more uninterested than she actually was.

'Uh huh,' Teddy continued. 'Apparently over the summer her sisters' much older boyfriend tried it on with Callie, he ended up in the ER with a broken nose thanks to a swift right hand.'

'You're kidding?' Arizona replied. 'I've never really met her sister.'

'Aria,' Teddy supplied. 'Apparently she's a bitch.'

'She's in the year below us right?'

'Yeah,' Teddy nodded. 'Cheerleader...bit of a Montgomery wannabe I think.'

Arizona rolled her eyes, too many girls at their school were 'Montgomery wannabes', 'Eurgh, enough about them, let's get going.' Arizona started walking off only to find she was alone, turning she saw Teddy had remained where she was; following her gaze Arizona soon realised that Teddy was undertaking in some drooling of her own; Owen Hunt being the subject of her affection. Owen was in their year, but went out with Cristina Yang in the year above, Teddy had been crushing on him for as long as Arizona could remember. 'You know it would be a lot easier if you took a picture or something...it would avoid the awkward drooling.'

A blush spread over Teddy's face as she realised she'd been caught out, 'Sorry, can you blame me? He's so hot Arizona.' Arizona's shrug apparently wasn't the right response, 'You _don't_ think so?!'

Arizona quickly re-collected herself, 'Um I mean...he's a bit quiet?'

Thankfully Teddy seemed to accept Arizona's reasoning, 'Hmmm...that just makes him all the more mysterious.'

'Come on,' Arizona said, practically dragging Teddy along to their form for registration.

X

The day went by pretty fast for Arizona, she enjoyed school on the whole and with Teddy always by her side, she was happy enough. Now she found herself in the changing rooms, a mixture of soccer and baseball players milling around as both sports had their tryouts at the same time. Arizona was getting changed next to Teddy, both lost in their conversation about their last class of biology as they discussed how glad they were to have Professor Bailey for the class; she was the best.

Arizona's thoughts wandered from the conversation however when she heard two of the baseball girls talking on the other side of the partition, 'You seen Torres?'

'Nope, maybe she's not trying out?'

'Yeah right...come on, Cal's the best, she's probably just swapping saliva with Robbins.'

'I can't believe he went for _her_...'

'Come on Izzie, just cause your sour he turned you down.'

'She's a bitch and she's...fat...he'll shit on her soon enough like he does every other girl that opens their legs for him.'

'I dunno, word out is that they've been seeing each other secretly for months...seems pretty serious to me.'

'Arizona?'

Arizona shook her head, 'I'm sorry what?'

'Where's your head at?' Teddy asked.

'Nowhere...sorry,' Arizona said again, sitting down to lace up her boots as she silently mulled over what she'd just heard, trying to ignore that little voice in the back of her head that said she was mostly angry because it was _Callie_. Arizona shook her head, she needed to put that one out of her mind completely; she'd barely come to terms with her sexuality let alone coming to terms with having a crush on her brother's apparent girlfriend. Lost in her own thoughts, Arizona didn't see the figure rushing around the corner until she had ran straight into her. 'Crap...s-s-orry,' Arizona's words became stuttered when she saw that she had ran into the very subject of her thoughts. 'Sorry,' she said again.

Callie stepped around Arizona, throwing her bag onto the bench and quickly starting to change, 'It's cool, my fault, don't want to feel the wrath of coach.'

Arizona gave a small smile, her mouth going dry as she turned back and saw Callie stood there in just her underwear trying to hop into her shorts. How that Izzie bitch had said Calliope Torres was fat...Arizona made a mental note to not be nice to Izzie Stevens anymore. 'Know the feeling, good luck with the tryouts...not that you need it...'

Callie stopped what she was doing, her kit firmly in place now, 'Thanks, you too.' And with that, Callie left out of the door onto the fields, Arizona left to stare at the closing door like the idiot she was.

Shaking her head, Arizona tried to clear her thoughts of Callie Torres as she pushed open the door and headed out onto the soccer pitch to join the rest of the tryouts. The usual suspects were there along with the a few new faces, Arizona listened to the coach before they were sent to warm up, running round the field next to Teddy. Coach put them through their paces, Arizona pleased with how both herself and Teddy had performed; easily out-performing the other forwards that tried out. They were dismissed, the usual process of the team and reserves going up on the notice board by the end of the week.

'Think we did good?' Teddy asked, walking slowly back to the showers with Arizona.

'Course we did Teds,' Arizona replied, playfully nudging Teddy's hip with her own.

'That new kid looked good.'

'Lauren? She's not a kid Teds she's older than us!'

Teddy nodded, 'Whatever, she looks like the spark we need in the midfield to take us all the way this year.'

Arizona agreed, 'She does, and that Erica looked good in the net.'

'The one that came from New York? God she was a bitch.'

Arizona shrugged, 'As long as she does her job.'

'You need a ride home?' Teddy offered as usual, knowing her Dad wouldn't mind.

'Sure it's ok with your Dad?'

'You know it always is,' Teddy replied with a smile.

'Awesome, I just need to grab my stuff, see you out front,' Arizona said, running into the locker room and towards where she had been changing. In her hurry she dropped one of her converse, finding someone else bending down to pick it up before she got chance. 'Thanks,' Arizona said with a smile, realising that it was the new girl Lauren who had helped her out.

'No problem,' Laruen replied, handing the shoe to Arizona, her hand lingering there a little longer than would be considered normal. 'You were on the team last year right?'

Arizona nodded, 'Yeah, striker.'

Lauren nodded, 'What do you think my chances are?'

'Good,' Arizona replied honestly. 'Me and Teds were just saying that actually.'

'Really?' Lauren asked, '_Teds_ your girlfriend?'

Arizona's eyes went wide, 'What? NO! Teddy's my best friend, I mean I'm not g-...she's my...'

Lauren just chuckled, a confidence rolling off her that Arizona couldn't help but find attractive, 'You're cute when you ramble, anyway, I'll see you around Arizona.'

Arizona watched, still open-mouthed as Lauren headed out of the door in front of her, Arizona giving herself a minute to breath before she followed her out, quite relieved when she only found Teddy waiting for her out the front.

'Take your time why don't you?!'

'Sorry,' Arizona said, avoiding Teddy's gaze. 'Lauren caught me and...introduced herself.'

'Cool!' Teddy said, climbing in the car with Arizona following closely behind. The short ride home, Arizona was lost in her thoughts, going over and over again in her head the conversation she'd just had with Lauren. She was just being friendly, Arizona decided. She called you cute. Did she? Arizona had to admit, Lauren was pretty cute herself. There it was again, Arizona looking at another _girl_ and thinking she was hot, thinking she was sexy. Saying her goodbyes to Teddy and her Dad, Arizona headed into the house; throwing her kit straight in the washing machine.

'That you Arizona?'

'Yeah,' Arizona replied, heading through to the living room and greeting both her Mom and Dad in turn. 'Dinner ready yet?'

'Ready in about half an hour sweetie, that ok?'

'Sure thing, I'll get cleaned up,' Arizona said, heading upstairs. Throwing her stuff in her room, Arizona sat on her bed with a sigh, her legs bouncing up and down. She needed to talk this through, she needed to work this out with someone and the only person that she could do that was with was Tim. She was so confused, angry, upset; angry at herself, angry at the world for making her this way. But above all, she was scared. Tears collected in her eyes, the moisture gradually spreading and falling down her face. Screw it, she didn't care if Tim was in an ass mood, she needed her big brother no matter if he was being a grade A knob.

Heading out of her room, she ignored the usual rule of 'knock first' as she barged straight into her brother's room. 'Tim, I need you to get over yourself being an ass because right now I need y-...' Arizona's words stopped as she finally looked up, her eyes quickly taking in the scene in front of her.

'Shit Arizona...get the fuck outta my room!' A topless Tim was quickly off of the bed and onto his sister, hustling her out of the room and slamming the door in her face, never even noticing the tears streaming down her face.

Arizona recoiled, running into her room, slamming her own door behind her as she slid down onto the floor, the tears falling fast now as she furiously rubbed at her eyes trying to rid herself of the fucking awful image of her brother on top of a half naked Calliope Torres.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Reviews for the last chapter were (on the whole) awesome and there was a lot of them! Really, I'm so glad about that because I really love this story. A few mistakes have been pointed out due to my lack of knowledge of the American education system, but I will do my best to rectify them from now on and appreciate the constructive pointers! **_

_**Shout out to BFF22 for messaging me! Sorry it took so long :p**_

_**Mucho thanks for my girl for beta-ing and loving the story as much as me :)**_

'Arizona!'

'Tim do you have to shout?!' Barbara Robbins chastised her eldest child.

'Well Arizona isn't answering me and we're gonna be late,' Tim said in explanation.

'She's probably still not feeling well,' Barbara replied. 'She didn't have dinner last night remember.'

Tim just shrugged, he didn't really care what was going on with Arizona so long as she didn't let slip about what she'd walked in on the previous evening.

Barbara climbed the stairs, knocking gently on Arizona's door, 'Sweetie Tim's ready to go to school?'

'Tell him to go,' Arizona mumbled response came from behind the door.

'You're not going in honey?'

'Not this morning Mom,' Arizona replied again. 'I still don't feel good, I'll go in at lunch if I feel better.'

Barbara frowned, she had known Arizona to miss school only once before and even then it was because she had had to force her because she had the chicken pox. 'Can I do anything?'

'I'm fine Mom, I just need to sleep it off,' Arizona's voice came again.

Barbara sighed, 'Well you know where I am.' Heading back downstairs, Barbara sighed when Tim looked to her expectantly, 'Was she ok at school yesterday?'

'Dunno,' Tim replied. 'I didn't really see her, why?'

'Because you know as well as I do that your sister wouldn't skip school even if she was at deaths door. Can you ask around at school?'

'I can try,' Tim replied. 'I'll ask Teddy.'

'Thanks dear, I'll try and get her to come in for lunch.'

'Ok Mom, see you later,' Tim said, giving his Mum a dimpled smile before he headed out to his jeep.

Arizona scowled when she heard the squeal of tyres as Tim pulled off of the drive and headed off to school; she had never been this angry at her brother before. Never. And the even more frustrating thing was; she didn't know what she was most angry about. The fact that he hadn't even noticed how upset she had been last night, the fact that she couldn't talk to him now even more than ever or the fact that it was Callie she had caught him with. Picking up the book on her bed stand she threw it across the room as more tears fell down her face; frustration as well as sadness mixing into her emotions.

Laying on her bed, Arizona stared at the ceiling as she thought back to the summer. She had always been..._uninterested_ in boys. Whilst other girls her age were 'discovering' the opposite sex, she had been running, kicking a ball around or diving into another good novel. It had been one particular morning run when she'd met Joanne. She was the daughter of one of the military colonels visiting from England, two years older than Arizona and she was beautiful and the minute she picked up Arizona after she'd stacked it tripping over an uneven curb, Arizona had been smitten. It started out that they'd run together every morning, then they started spending the evenings together having dinner and watching movies until the early hours of the morning. They'd wake up wrapped around one another or holding hands but neither acknowledged it to be anything more than friendship; in truth, it never crossed either of their minds that it _was_ anything more. Why should it?

_*flashback*_

_Arizona was stretched on her bed, her mind totally immersed in the latest medical journal she had managed to get her hands on. She'd already decided that was what she wanted to do with her life, become a surgeon, in fact she'd come to that conclusion a long time ago; she didn't want to follow her Dad into the army like Tim did, but she still wanted to make a difference, she wanted to be a good man in a storm. Her thoughts were interrupted when her phone buzzed on her nightstand, reaching across she grabbed the phone, a frown forming when she saw that the message was from Joanne: '__**Meet me at the swings, need to talk to you. X**_' _Glancing at the time, Arizona saw that it was almost nine thirty, her curfew was at ten so she knew that her parents wouldn't let her out. Normally she would just text back and explain that she couldn't get out, but there was something about the tone of Joanne's text that made Arizona lock her door, grab her coat and climb out the window. _

_She jogged to the swings, her eyes darting around her to make sure that no one could see her that would immediately ring her Dad, being the daughter of the Colonel really had its disadvantages. As she neared the park, Arizona could make out Joanne's lonely figure sat on one of the swings, her head bowed low and her posture slumped. Quickening her pace, Arizona jumped the park railings and made it to the swings, when Jo didn't look up, she chose to sat down on the next swing, gently rocking herself back and forwards with her legs waiting for Jo to speak. _

'_We're leaving.' Jo finally broke the silence._

'_What?' Arizona asked, her head shooting round to find Jo now looking at her, tears falling down her face. _

'_We're leaving, tomorrow.' _

'_What? Why?' Arizona asked; she hadn't expected that to come out of Jo's mouth. 'I thought you were here until the end of August?'_

'_Me too, turns out Dad is needed back in England sooner than he expected.' _

'_But...but...' Arizona sighed, 'That sucks.'_

'_I don't want to leave, I love it here,' Jo said. 'This is the first place I've come to in years and actually felt at home you know? I finally found somewhere I fit in and now we have to leave.'_

'_You can't ask your Dad to stay behind?'_

_Jo scoffed, 'My Dad's from the same breed as yours Zona, would yours let you stay here in Seattle if he was posted to another base?'_

_Arizona sighed heavily as she shook her head no, she'd once asked the same of him when she was younger only to be denied immediately. 'I'm going to miss you Jo.'_

'_And me you,' Jo replied solemnly. 'More than you know.'_

'_What's that supposed to mean?'_

'_Oh come on Zona don't be dense,' Jo shot back, her eyes meeting with Arizona. 'You can't tell me you don't feel it too.'_

_Arizona remained silent, studying Jo's face, did she mean what Arizona thought she meant? _

_Jo shook her head, a nervous laugh escaping her as she stood up and started to head away from the swings, 'You know what, screw it.' Jo said as she turned around, coming back towards Arizona who stood up herself. Before she knew what was happening, Jo's lips were pressed against her own, the action catching Arizona completely by surprise, so much so she didn't react. Then all of a sudden her lips were cold again, shooting her eyes open, Arizona saw Jo hastily retreating across the park, taking her lack of a response as confirmation that it had all been in her head. Arizona watched her go paralysed to the spot as she fought a battle within herself, was she gay? No. Yes. She didn't have a clue. All that she knew was that she missed the feel of Jo's lips pressed to hers already. Vaulting the railings once more, she sped after Jo, 'Wait! Jo!' _

'_Forget it Arizona, just forget it.'_

'_Wait!' Arizona said, finally catching up with her and spinning her around, instantly crashing their lips together. Arizona's hands were clutching Jo's jacket tightly, afraid that if she'd let go then this would have to end. Jo's tongue poked out, Arizona readily opening her own mouth, the kiss becoming more heated than anything Arizona had ever experienced before. As the kiss slowed, their foreheads ended up rested against each other, 'I do feel it.'_

'_I don't want to leave Zona, I don't want to leave _you_.'_

_Arizona shook her head, 'I don't either, you'll be back though right?' _

_Joanne shrugged, 'I hope so cause I really like you Arizona.'_

'_I really like you too.'_

_*end of flashback*_

The following day, Jo had burst into Arizona's room, the biggest smile on her face as she told Arizona that not only was she now staying but her Dad was putting down roots to stay here for some time. That news had made Arizona feel on top of the world; her and Jo quickly becoming something so much more than just friends. They talked a lot; Jo had known she was gay for some time but no one knew and for Arizona hearing her talk about how she had felt for the past few years only added confirmation to her own mind that she was gay herself. Their relationship became more and more serious; they began to refer to themselves as girlfriends when they were on their own, the physical side of their relationship slowly burning away as Jo took it slow knowing Arizona was inexperienced. Arizona barely realised it, but she had started to fall in love with Jo; everything about her made Arizona's heart soar to new heights and she became more and more adamant that she was going to come out to her parents and her brother; she didn't want to hide what her and Jo had anymore.

_*flashback*_

_Arizona took several deep breaths as she stood at the top of the stairs; she'd not spoken to Jo for a couple of days, but they'd both decided to come out to their parents; about their sexuality and, more importantly, about their relationship. Arizona had never felt so sick before in all her life; she would've loved to tell her brother first, get him on her side before she had to face her parents; but he was..._absent_ suddenly so she would just have to man up and do this on her own. _

'_Arizona?'_

_Arizona nearly shot in the air at the booming voice of her father, 'Yes?'_

'_Can you come down here a minute, me and your Mom need to talk to you.'_

_Arizona's mind went into overdrive then; did they already know? Had Jo told her parents and they'd rang? Suddenly her legs felt like lead, every step harder than the one before it. Heading into the living room, her eyes darted from her Mom and to her Dad; they didn't look angry, they looked sad. Oh God, they were _disappointed _in her. _

'_Why don't you sit down kiddo?'_

_Arizona did as she was told, sitting on the sofa whilst her parents sat in either chair, both looking towards their daughter, 'I have something I need to tell you.'_

'_Us first Arizona,' Daniel said._

'_No, Dad, I need to-'_

'_The Grayson's have left the base.'_

'_W-w-what?' Arizona asked._

'_I know, it shocked me too, I thought they were really settled...Harry had only said days before that he was thinking about them staying in Seattle permanently.'_

_Arizona remained stunned into silence, her mind focusing on only one thing; Joanne was gone. She felt the moisture in her eyes immediately, she had been so ready to tell her parents and now she just felt deflated. _

'_You know what it's like sweetheart, Harry obviously thought it was better for them back in England.' Barbara offered seeing how upset her daughter was getting. _

'_D-did H-harry not say why?' Arizona asked, looking to her Dad._

_Daniel shook his head, 'He just said he thought it would be better for Joanne...not sure what he meant by that. I thought she liked it here?'_

_Arizona just shrugged in response, not trusting her voice to let her reply, 'I'm going to go for a run.'_

'_Didn't you go this morning?' Barbara asked, her voice laced with concern. She got no reply though as Arizona was already out the front door, her running shoes shoved on her feet, tears now flowing thick and fast. _

_*end of flashback*_

And that had been her summer. After countless sleepless nights and extra-long runs, Arizona had just about managed to put Joanne into a box at the back of her mind, along with her sexuality. Now, thanks to her brother and her confusion regarding one Calliope Torres, all those feelings were back in the forefront of her mind. Arizona had gone over all the different scenarios in her head about why Joanne hadn't tried to contact her; she had Arizona's number, her email. After two weeks of emailing and texting every day, Arizona had given up, residing herself to the fact that she was probably going to never know what happened.

Feeling her phone buzz next to her, Arizona couldn't help but smile when she read the incoming text from Teddy: '**Tim just told me your ill...I didn't believe him until you didn't turn up to first class. You're never ill...you ok? Know where I am xx'**

Arizona knew that it was becoming increasingly difficult to keep what was going on inside her head from Teddy; her best friend knew her better than she probably gave her credit for, but she was absolutely terrified that once Teddy knew the truth she'd walk away and out of Arizona's life just like Joanne had. **'Just a stomach bug, got no sleep last night. I'll be in at lunch xx.' **

Glancing at the clock, Arizona saw that it was already half eleven, sighing she pushed herself off of her bed and headed into her ensuite for a shower, hoping that the stream of hot water would knock some sense into her.

X

'Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes!' Teddy exclaimed, coming up behind Arizona and throwing an arm around her shoulders. 'School is seriously _crap_ without you.'

Arizona chuckled, 'Good to see you too Teddy.'

'You feeling better?'

Arizona nodded, 'A bit.'

'Not gonna lie, you don't look great.'

'Gee thanks Theodore.'

Teddy just glared at her, 'You sure everything's cool right? Is it Tim? I can beat him up if you want?'

Arizona shook her head with a smile, 'It's fine Teddy, seriously, I just still feel a bit peaky.'

'Okkkk,' Teddy said. 'Cause, just to catch you up, Tim and Callie are now _official_.'

Arizona rolled her eyes, trying to hide her sudden urge to throw up in the nearest trashcan, 'How did that come about?'

Teddy shrugged, 'I think they just started you know holding hands and all that relationship crap, someone asked him if Callie was his girlfriend and he said yes.'

'I wonder if he'll tell Mom and Dad,' Arizona thought aloud, trying to keep her tone as casual as possible.

'I dunno, but if he doesn't, you've got yourself some awesome blackmail right there.'

Arizona smiled, 'That's very true, might get me out of laundry duty for a couple of weeks.'

Teddy laughed, 'Come on, we've got Maths in five.'

X

Later on, Arizona was sat in the living room with her Dad, their eyes glued to the Sounders game that was playing out on the television. 'Oh come on ref!' Arizona exclaimed when a clear foul was missed yet again.

'Come on dears, Tim wants to talk to us about something,' Barbara appeared in front of the television, Arizona craning to see around her. 'Arizona!'

'Oh come on, can it not wait?!'

'No,' Tim said, sitting on the couch and sending his sister a glare.

'We'll catch the end later,' Daniel said to appease his daughter.

'Have I got to stay too?' Arizona asked, she had a fair idea what this was going to be about.

'It'd probably be a good idea,' Tim said, waiting till his Mom sat down next to his Dad. 'Basically, I'm seeing someone.' Arizona rolled her eyes when her suspicions were confirmed. 'I really like her, and I want you guys to meet her.'

'Oh Tim, is she nice? What's her name?'

'She's really cool and it's Callie Torres.'

'As in _the_ Torres'? The hotel chain owners?'

Tim nodded, looking down as his phone signalled an incoming message, 'In fact she's outside, is it cool if she comes in and meets you guys?'

'Of course!' Barbara said gleefully, 'You should have given me more warning, I could have cleaned...Arizona get your feet off the table!'

'Oh come on, she's not the freaking queen, just Tim's latest bit...'

'Oh shut it Arizona!' Tim said, 'I really like her so can you pretend you're normal for one damn minute.'

'Enough!' Daniel's voice stopped them all in their tracks, 'Tim go and let the girl in, Arizona be nice! You know you'll expect the same when you bring home a boyfriend.'

Arizona rolled her eyes again, setting her jaw as she flicked the television back on now that everyone was out of the room. Arizona kept her eyes fixed on the screen as she heard the door open followed by the introductions between her parents and Callie.

'Of course you know Arizona,' Tim's voice sounded, Arizona glancing across to find him and Callie stood awkwardly. Arizona offered a nod, Callie just waving in response.

'Come on, sit down dears,' Barbara came back in. 'Arizona turn the game off we have a visitor.'

Arizona opened her mouth to protest, only to find Callie's voice cutting in, 'It's fine, I'd actually like to see how the game ends up if that's ok?'

'Oh ok dear, of course,' Barbara replied, everyone taking a seat, Callie choosing to sit next to Arizona. 'Can I get you a drink Callie?'

'Have you got some soda?'

'Of course, Arizona, Tim?'

'Please,' came the reply from both siblings.

'So, Callie, you play soccer?'

Callie shook her head, 'No sir, as much as I love to watch the game, my feet aren't that co-ordinated, softball's my game.'

'Ahh I see,' Daniel said.

'Callie's the captain of the team,' Tim offered.

'Not yet T,' Callie said, Arizona's peripheral vision catching a tanned hand reaching out to hold Tim's. 'I was last season sir, hopefully I will again this year.'

'Here we go,' Barbara returned with the drinks, handing them around. 'Could you pass that to Arizona please dear?'

Arizona turned at her name, finding Callie offering her the drink, 'Thanks.' Arizona's eyes flashed up to Callie's, God she had never seen such beautiful eyes; eyes that Arizona felt bore into her soul. Arizona smiled awkwardly, breaking their eye contact to return back to watch the game, zoning out of the mundane conversation occurring next to her.

A knock on the door interrupted them all, Daniel returning after answering it, 'Come on Tim, old man Fredrickson needs a hand shifting his car, engine died up the street.'

'Be right back babe,' Tim said, kissing Callie on the cheek before he followed his Dad out of the door. Barbara had already excused herself to clear up the kitchen, so that left Callie and Arizona alone.

Arizona kept her eyes fixed firmly on the game, trying her hardest to slow down her breathing and concentrate on the screen and not on the girl sitting next to her.

'Oh vamos!'

Arizona on taking a sip of her drink at that exact moment proceeded to choke on the soda she was now inhaling. In between the coughing she felt a hand on her back, gently patting as she continued to cough, 'You alright there?'

Arizona swallowed another sip of soda, 'Yeah, good, sorry. You kind of surprised me.'

Callie chuckled, 'Sorry, I get lost in the game and forget other people are watching.'

Arizona laughed herself, 'It's fine, I do it enough myself.'

Callie smiled, turning back to the game, 'You feeling better?'

'Um, yeah, thanks,' Arizona said. 'Nothing I couldn't sleep off.'

'Cool, Tim was worried about you, said you never get ill.'

Arizona couldn't decide whether she was relieved her brother was actually concerned or whether she was pissed that they obviously talked about her behind her back, 'He doesn't have to worry about me.'

'Suppose it's the big brother thing,' Callie said. 'He's a good guy your brother.'

Arizona scoffed, 'If you say so.'

'Look, I'm just saying...I know you and T are close, I don't want to come between you and him,' Callie said, the sincerity in her voice telling Arizona that she was being serious.

'It's fine,' Arizona said. 'I've got my own friends and life without my brother, just like he has one without me. You can't tell me you and your sister do everything together?'

Callie gave a dry laugh, 'No we don't, but that's because she's a bitch.'

Arizona laughed, 'Are you meant to say that about your sister?!'

'She is!' Callie said, 'I mean, I love her unconditionally, I suppose, but she's still a bitch.'

Arizona chuckled, taking another sip of her soda, she was surprised at how comfortable she felt talking to Callie. She had never really spoken to her before apart from a passing greeting when they were in the changing rooms together or something; she had always assumed she would be as up herself as Addison or as much of an asshole as Mark; as it turned out she was just really nice. Arizona rolled her eyes internally, she was so screwed. Any further conversation was cut off when Tim returned, instantly draping his arm around Callie's shoulders; within seconds their kisses and whispering becoming way too much for Arizona. 'Leave you guys to it,' she murmured as she headed out of the living room and up to her bedroom. She needed to stop this; Callie was her brother's _girlfriend_; she couldn't be crushing on her, she needed to stop.

It wasn't long before a gentle knock on the door brought Arizona from her thoughts, 'Zo can I come in?'

Arizona rolled her eyes as her brother's voice came from the other side of her door, 'It's open.' Shifting up her bed, Arizona sat with her back rested on the headboard, watching as her brother came into the room and shut the door behind him. 'What's up?'

'I just wanted to check you were ok,' Tim said with a shrug of his shoulders, perching awkwardly on the edge of the bed.

'I'm fine,' Arizona replied, unsure as to why her brother was all of a sudden showing some concern for her wellbeing all of a sudden.

'Look kid, I'm sorry yeah?'

Arizona's eyebrows shot up, 'You're sorry?'

'Yeah,' Tim said. 'Don't sound so surprised.'

'What are you sorry for?'

'Oh come on Zona, don't play the martyr.'

'I'm not, and quit it with the damn Zona will you?'

'Why have you got a problem with that all of a sudden?'

'I just don't like it ok?'

Tim sighed, 'Whatever, look, I just wanted to say I'm sorry ok? I know I've been an ass this summer...I just...I've been confused and I just needed to get my head straight.'

'Confused?' Arizona asked.

Tim nodded, 'About Callie, I've liked her forever but she was hooking up with Sloan...then I found out that they weren't really hooking up, it was just Mark exaggerating details. Look the point is, I'm sorry I stopped being your big brother yeah?'

Arizona nodded, 'You were a real jackass Tim. And it's not just been through summer...you've been a dick to me today...I can't keep up with your mood-swings.'

Tim sighed, 'I know, I just want Callie to like me you know? I love you though kid ok? I shouldn't have let anything, or anyone, come above you and I did, so I'm sorry I didn't have your back.'

'You know you could've talked to me Tim,' Arizona said. 'I could've had _your_ back for a change.'

'I know,' Tim said. 'Truce?'

Arizona eventually smiled conceding as she murmured in agreement, 'Truce.'

'So, what do you think to Callie?'

'She seems really nice,' Arizona answered honestly, she needed to get used to the idea of them together. 'I think she'll be good for you Tim, just...don't screw with her like you have the past few yeah?'

Tim reached out and swatted his sister playfully, 'Treat 'um mean little sis.'

'Well don't,' Arizona said. 'That's all a load of crap, just be yourself, be nice for a change; I think you'll find it'll get you further than you think.'

Tim nodded, 'I do really like her...I haven't liked anyone this much before...she's...she's something else you know? Something special?'

Arizona forced a smile onto her face, 'Then hold onto her Tim, cause it sounds like they'll be people lining up for her if you let her slip.'


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Thank you as always for the reviews etc. For the last chapter and I again I appreciate the constructive criticism that I receive! I get that this story might not be for everyone, but for those of you that are enjoying it as much as me I am truly grateful.**_

_**Thanks to Char for beta-ing and being super awesome 3**_

After a few days, Arizona was feeling a bit better about herself; although her troubles were still very much her own, Tim had laid off slightly. She was trying to avoid thinking about Callie as much as possible, that fact proving virtually impossible as every conversation Tim had either with her or their parents revolved around his girlfriend. He even started asking Arizona's advice about dates and whether he should do certain things; Arizona tried her best to remain neutral, to say everything a little sister was meant to say. All the time she was trying to ignore the voice at the back of head that wished it was her taking Callie on a date and not her brother.

'Soccer squads been posted!' Teddy called as she ran past Arizona in the school corridor. Instantly setting off after her best friend, Arizona saw the crowd gathered around the notice boards; obviously other teams had been posted at the same time as well. Pushing her way through, Arizona stood next to Teddy, her eyes immediately finding both of their names as forwards on the training roster. 'Yes!' Teddy turned, bumping fists with Arizona at the sight of their names as first choice forwards.

'Any major shocks?' Arizona asked looking at the rest of the list properly. Lauren's name was down on the list as first choice midfield.

'Ohh, that new kid Erica's ousted Emmy as first choice keeper, _that_ is not going to go down well.'

Arizona laughed at Teddy's theatrics before something caught her attention out the corner of her eye. Callie was studying the softball team sheet next to them; her face lighting up in a smile as she obviously read her name on the team sheet. Suddenly, Callie's eyes were on her, Arizona realising she'd been caught staring, coughed and tried to quickly recover, 'You get on?'

'Course,' Callie replied. 'You?'

'Never in doubt,' Arizona replied with a wink as she grabbed Teddy's arm and led them away from the team sheet fray. Had she just winked at Callie? What was it about het that kept Arizona coming back for more even when she knew there was no chance?

'Woahhh, where are we going in such a hurry?' Teddy questioned.

'Physics Theodora, physics,' Arizona replied. She really didn't want to explain the real reason. Ever.

X

'See you tomorrow!' Teddy said, waving goodbye to Arizona as the school day came to a close. 'First soccer practice of the season...it's going to be a good one, I can feel it!'

'You say that every year Teds!' Arizona called back. Laughing to herself, she headed over to the parking lot and her brother's jeep, groaning when she saw Tim was stood next to it with his group of friends. They may have cleared the air slightly between them, but Arizona was still no fan of the friends he kept; apart from Callie of course.

'Hey, it's blondie!' Mark Sloan's smug grin spotted her heading over first.

'Mark,' she nodded in greeting. 'You ready T?'

'Yup,' Tim replied, pulling in Callie for another kiss before he sent her away with a tap of her ass. 'See you all tomorrow.'

Arizona watched them all head off; Callie and Addison breaking off from Mark and Derek to head home. Tim climbed into the driver's seat, throwing his bag in the back before starting up the engine.

'Cal said you made the soccer team,' Tim said. 'Congrats kid.'

Arizona smiled, 'Thanks Tim. I didn't see the football list, you get on?'

Tim nodded, 'You're talking to the captain.'

'Seriously?! Tim that's awesome, Dad will love this.'

'Who's your captain this season?'

'Lucy Smallwood from last year,' Arizona replied.

'She's good,' Tim said. 'Many newbies?'

'A couple,' Arizona replied. 'You?'

'Quite a lot actually,' Tim answered. 'Coach said he was thinking about setting up a thirds we've got so many. One new kid I don't like; Alex Karev.'

'I think he's in my bio class...scruffy looking guy?'

'That's the one,' Tim replied. 'Him and Mark got into a fight in the tryouts.'

'Must have been good enough if the coach put him in Tim,' Arizona replied.

'Just needs an attitude adjustment,' Tim said. 'Mark and Derek said they'd sort him out.'

Arizona rolled her eyes, 'I don't get why you hang around with them Tim, they're total douchebags.'

'Hey come on, you don't know them,' Tim replied in defence. 'If you got to know them I think you'd like them too.'

'I seriously doubt that,' Arizona replied.

'I make the effort with Teddy don't I?'

'Mainly because you stare at her boobs T,' Arizona said.

'Well...fine...but can't you stare at Mark's...pecs and Derek's hair?! It's the same thing isn't it?'

Arizona saw her chance to say something about her sexuality and watched it fly by, she wasn't ready to have that conversation yet. 'There's more to people than what they look like Tim, I'm not going to start liking Mark and Derek just because they're good looking.'

'Ahh see, you admit they're good looking,' Tim said, nudging his sister.

'They've obviously got some good genes in them yes,' Arizona said. 'What about Addison?'

'What about her?'

'Well she's a total bitch! Last year I saw her throw a tantrum because someone had trod on one of her freaking pom poms!'

Tim laughed, 'That sounds like Red...don't let all that crap fool you. She's clever. You know she aces all her classes; she's not just a dumb cheerleader Arizona, she just knows how to play the crowd.' Arizona just shrugged; she wasn't sure she believed Tim about Addison in the slightest. 'Owen Hunt got on the team again this year...he's so quiet and broody.'

Arizona shrugged, 'He's like that in class too.'

'Isn't it him that teddy follows around with goo-goo eyes?'

Arizona laughed, 'Is it that obvious?'

'Um, yeah,' Tim replied.

'Well don't tell her that, she'll be mortified,' Arizona replied. 'She thinks that me and her are the only ones who know.'

Tim laughed again, 'I think you'd have to be blind to miss it.' Arizona laughed too, glad that her and her brother were talking like they used to again; it felt good. 'I missed this.'

'What?' Arizona asked.

'Me and you actually talking,' Tim said. 'I'm sorry, it's my fault we didn't over the summer.'

'At least you've got your head out your ass now,' Arizona replied.

'Heyyy, come on. You were always hanging around with that girl anyway, what was her name?'

'Joanne,' Arizona said instantly.

'Yeah her; what happened to her anyway? She keep in touch?'

'No,' Arizona replied, looking out of the window so her brother couldn't see her face.

'You guys get into a fight?'

'No, just one of those things I guess,' Arizona replied, breathing a sigh of relief when Tim pulled into their drive so she could hop out and avoid any more questions.

'You wanna throw some ball? I'll even stretch to kicking around your round ball if you want?' Tim asked, grinning at the look he received from his sister.

'Let me get changed and you're on,' Arizona replied, quickly heading upstairs to change into some shorts and a vest top, glad that something else had come along to distract her from her thoughts yet again.

X

'Right ladies, listen up,' Coach Webber said, scanning the latest soccer recruits stood around him. 'I don't need to remind you all of what happened at the end of last season. To get through to the final and then come away empty handed was...unacceptable...and there shall be no repeat of that this season. We're here to win. Agreed?' A chorus of hell yeahs sounded out, 'With the new talent we've got coming onto the team this year, I think we can all agree that this season is most definitely ours for the taking. Old girls, take the new team members under your wing...help them...push them. That's what I need from you all; push each other, push me and in turn I'll push you all to be the best that you can individually and as a unit. Right...two laps of the pitch; Lucy lead them.'

Arizona set off at the back, as she always did. She was always quite content to plod around on the warm up laps, saving her full ability in speed and stamina for the drills and practice that coach was going to put them through. Teddy was the opposite and liked to be right at the front setting the pace for the rest of the team.

'So, you gonna take me under your wing then?'

Arizona whipped her head to the left, finding the new girl Lauren jogging along next to her, 'Oh I'm sure you know your way around the soccer field better than me.'

'Not sure about that,' Lauren replied. 'I saw you in tryouts...I reckon you could teach me a trick or two.'

Arizona found herself smiling, glad that she could excuse the blush on her cheeks to the autumn air against her hot cheeks. Glancing to the left again, she let her eyes travel down the other blonde's body, appreciating the way that the navy blue tank top was riding up and revealing the toned abs beneath. Travelling downwards, she found seriously short shorts that fit tight around defined thighs. Snapping her eyes back up to Lauren's face, Arizona bit her lip when she realised she'd totally been caught out. 'What are you doing handing back here with me anyway?' Arizona asked, looking back in front of her.

'Enjoying the view,' Lauren replied, a cheeky smile spreading across her face as she pushed forwards slightly to join with the next group in front of them. Arizona couldn't help but smile at the attention she had just received from Lauren and now it was Arizona's turn to once again enjoy the view as her eyes tracked Lauren's long legs as they easily kept pace with some of the front runners. As their second lap drew to a close, coach had them doing their normal drills; the sweat soon dripping off of them as they fought to prove that they deserved their place in the starting line-up.

After some five-a-side matches, Webber called it time for the session, informing them that as of the following week and onwards, training would take place on Tuesdays and Fridays after school with him expecting them to keep their own personal fitness up during the rest of the week. Game days would be Wednesday nights or Saturdays depending on the opposition and their first game was in two weeks; Webber saying her would post the team within due course.

Arizona was jogged over to pick up some cones, smiling when she saw Lauren was picking the line parallel to hers. She was about to open her mouth to say something when Teddy called over to her, 'Hey Zo, I'm really sorry but we can't give you a ride tonight...Dad says we've got to pick Mum up from some work thing.'

'It's fine Teds, don't worry,' Arizona replied genuinely. 'I'll see you after the weekend.'

'Wanna shoot some tomorrow?'

'Yeah, come round at like two?' Arizona replied.

'See you tomorrow then,' Teddy said, realising Lauren was stood behind Arizona she added, 'See you Lauren.'

'Bye Teddy,' Lauren replied, continuing to grab her line of cones. 'So, you need a ride?'

Arizona picked up her last cone and looked across to Lauren, 'I'm um, I'm good thanks.'

'Oh come on, I don't bite...and I live past you anyway.'

'You know where I live?' Arizona asked, raising a sceptical eyebrow.

'More I know where the _Colonel_ lives,' Lauren replied, stepping into pace alongside Arizona.

Arizona nodded in understanding, 'You live on the base.'

'Yep, my Dad just transferred here from New York,' Lauren explained. 'Captain Boswell?'

'I think I've heard my Dad mention him,' Arizona replied.

'So, yeah...you want a ride?'

Arizona smiled, 'Sure, that'd be awesome thanks Lauren.'

'Anytime,' Lauren replied. The two headed over to the store room, throwing the cones before grabbing their bags and headed to the parking lot.

'So, how's your first week gone?' Arizona asked, making small talk as they walked across the school grounds to Lauren's car.

'Good, getting better with every passing day,' Lauren said.

'How long are you here for?' Arizona asked, very mindful of what happened last time she got close to a military daughter.

'As far as I know, this is a permanent thing,' Lauren replied. 'I think Dad got as bored of the big city as me.'

'And your Mom?'

'She died a few years ago.'

'Crap, I'm sorry,' Arizona said. 'I didn't think...'

'It's okay,' Lauren replied, a sad, reflective smile appearing on her face. 'Honestly, I think living in the same house that we had shared with her...going to the same places that she used to go with us...it got too much for me and Dad. When the opportunity came for him to transfer to Seattle, we both jumped at the chance.'

Arizona nodded, 'Well I hope Seattle becomes all you both want it to be...it's a good city, good school and it's the best base I've been on.'

'What about you?' Are you here permanently?'

Arizona nodded, 'I think Dad knows that if he tried to move me and Tim, my brother, now then he'd have a real fight on his hands; I think he's got tired of relocating anyway, it's more hassle than it's worth.'

Lauren nodded, 'This is me.' Arizona couldn't help but smile when she saw that they'd stopped in front of a navy blue old style VW beetle. 'I know it's old b-'

'It's brilliant!' Arizona exclaimed, already opening the passenger seat and climbing inside.

Lauren laughed as she climbed into the driver's seat, 'I've never had anyone react like _that_ to my car.'

'God knows why!' Arizona replied. 'I love it, I can't wait till I turn 16...having to get rides off my brother all the time is just degrading.'

'Well at least now you have another option,' Lauren replied. 'You got long to wait before you hit sixteen?'

Arizona shook her head, 'Late next month.'

'Not long then,' Lauren agreed as she turned the key and pulled out of the lot.

'Thanks for this,' Arizona said.

'Don't mention it,' Lauren replied, her hand grazing over Arizona's thigh as she went to shift up.

Arizona's mouth went dry despite her brain telling her that she was reading far too much into an accidental brush of skin.

'So...a name like Arizona has got to have a story to it?' Lauren continued, her hand now resting on the stick.

'You think? Most people instantly assume I'm named after the state...but you're right. I was named after the battleship.'

'Pearl Harbour?'

'Yes,' Arizona nodded. 'My Granddad drowned on her after he'd rescued nineteen men.'

'A hero then.'

Arizona smiled softly, 'A good man in a storm.'

'I like that.'

'My Dad's not a man of many words,' Arizona said. 'But when he puts a few together, he usually comes up with something good.'

Lauren smiled, 'My dad's the same; he king of improved at the whole thing with my mom dying.'

'I take it you have no brothers or sisters?' Arizona asked.

'Nah, just me and the old man.'

Arizona nodded, she didn't want to push the subject of Lauren's Mom as she had no clue what actually happened to her and she didn't feel it was her place to ask questions unless Lauren readily talked about it.

'You want to follow them into the military?' Lauren asked.

Arizona shook her head, 'Got my heart set on being a surgeon.'

'Yeah? That's awesome...hard work...but awesome,' Lauren said.

'You?'

Lauren shrugged, 'Once I thought I wanted to follow my Dad...become the best of the best and all that...then I think I'd really just like to travel...but if I'm honest with myself and promise you won't laugh?' Arizona shook her head. 'I want to be a fire fighter.'

Arizona's eyebrows rose, 'Ok, not what I was expecting...'

'My Mom, she died in a fire in her office block,' Lauren continued, Arizona's head turning as she watched her intently. 'She was stuck on her floor, the fire blocked the staircase...no one could get to her in time...most people say that should have put me off, but the thought that I could make a difference, stop a family going through what me and my Dad went through...that drives me to pursue it even more I think.'

'Then do it,' Arizona said. 'If you want it as much as you say you do Lauren...then you should go for it.'

'Yeah? Most people laugh when I tell them that's my goal.'

'Even more reason to do it,' Arizona replied. 'Don't let anyone stand in your way Lauren, just because they think it doesn't fit the _norm_ or whatever, if you want to do it, then go for it; screw everyone else.'

'You sound like you know what you're talking about,' Lauren replied.

'Yeah I do don't I,' Arizona replied, her eyes staring out of the window as she thought about the advice she had just given Lauren. She was a hypocrite really; she wasn't exactly 'going for it' or 'screwing everyone else' when it came to her own life and the parts of her she was too scared to reveal. Realising that they were pulling up outside of her house, Arizona turned to Lauren with a smile, 'Thanks for the ride Lauren.'

'Any time,' Lauren replied honestly, her dazzling smile flashing at Arizona.

Biting her lip, Arizona took a chance, 'Me and Teddy are going to shoot some tomorrow...um...here...do you want to come along?'

Lauren smiled, 'Yeah sure, that'd be cool.'

'Awesome,' Arizona replied. 'See you tomorrow Lauren.'

'See you Arizona.'

Giving one last smile, Arizona climbed out of the car, giving a small wave as Lauren headed off. Arizona couldn't help but smile as she thought about the older girl; but still she knew she was holding herself back; not just scared about the fact that Lauren was a girl at school, but also that she was another military girl. Even though that was the only thing in common between Lauren and Joanne, it still but Arizona on edge. She couldn't go through what she went through with Jo again, she couldn't fall for someone and then lose them as quickly as she found them. Lauren was different though; she was more confident, more sure of herself; cocky almost but that made Arizona like her all the more.

Turning on her heel, Arizona headed onto the front porch and through the front door; the smell of her Mom's cooking filling her senses as always.

'That you Arizona?'

'Yeah!' Arizona called through, kicking off her shoes and dropping her stuff by the door. Heading through to the living area, Arizona's step faltered slightly when she saw Callie seated at the table along with her Dad and Tim. Suddenly feeling very self-conscious of the fact that she was still in her very sweaty kit, Arizona said, 'I'll go shower first.'

'No time!' Barbara said, appearing with plates full of food and placing them first in front of Daniel and Callie before her children.

'Oh come on Mom, I smell like crap,' Arizona said.

'Sit down Arizona.' Arizona rolled her eyes but headed into the kitchen to wash her hands before sitting down anyway; her Dad's tone leaving no room for argument. Sitting in her usual seat, Arizona found that she was sat opposite Callie, unable to change her place when her Mom filled the only other empty seat.

'Did Teddy drop you home dear? You should've invited her in,' Barbara said.

Arizona shook her head,' Teddy's Dad had to pick her Mom up...Lauren gave me a lift home?'

'Lauren?' Barbara asked as she handed around the dish of vegetables, firstly to Callie.

'She's on the soccer team,' Arizona replied. 'Her Dad is Sergeant Boswell?'

'Ohh Graham? He's just moved to the base,' Daniel said. 'He's a good man.'

'Lauren Boswell?' Tim now joined in.

'Yup,' Arizona replied simply.

'She's a bit weird that one; watch her,' Tim said, nudging Callie with his elbow as they both quietly laughed to themselves.

Arizona rolled her eyes, 'Just cause she's new T doesn't mean you can instantly write her off.'

'I'm not!' Tim replied, 'But you can tell when someone's weird and that girl is weird. Am I right Cal?'

'She is a little odd,' Callie says in agreement, causing Arizona to simply roll her eyes once more.

'Why?' Arizona asked, her gaze directed at Callie rather than her brother.

'What?'

'Why is she _odd_?' Arizona repeats, her eyebrows rose in silent challenge.

'I dunno,' Callie replied, caught off by Arizona's questioning. 'She just seems a bit of a loner I suppose...'

'Just because she's quiet and doesn't try to fit it in with you lot doesn't mean she's odd,' Arizona said.

'Give it a rest kid,' Tim cut in, shooting Arizona a death glare at her showing him up in front of his girlfriend.

'Why?' Arizona shot out, suddenly finding a fight rise within her that she didn't know she had. '_I'm_ quiet and keep myself to myself...does that made me weird too?'

Tim snorted, 'Well now you mention it kid...'

Arizona laughed sarcastically, shaking her head from side to side, 'You're a jackass Tim.'

'Arizona!' Barbara cuts in, unsure at how the conversation had all of a sudden escalated into this.

'What?' Arizona replied, her head turning to her Mom. 'I can't defend my friend?'

'She's not your friend,' Tim replied with a scoff. 'She only just started this week.'

Arizona dug her fingers into her forehead, 'So I can't call her a friend after a week, but you can call her _odd_ and _weird_ after the same amount of time?' She looked expectantly across to Tim and then Callie, both sat with their mouths floundering as neither came up with an answer.

'That's what I thought,' Arizona said, putting her cutlery down with a clank she pushed up from her seat. 'I'm going to bed.'

'Arizona, finish your dinner.'

'I'm not hungry,' Arizona replied, heading around the table she grabbed her bags from the front door before popping her head back around the corner. 'Teddy and _Lauren_ are coming around tomorrow to train, just so you know.' Ignoring the shouts from both her parents to come back down to the table and finish her dinner, Arizona headed upstairs, shutting her door quickly behind her and throwing the lock across. Stripping her kit off quickly, Arizona tossed them into the wash basket before heading through to her ensuite, turning the shower on, she left the water running cold initially; only turning up the heat when her muscles began to burn from the lower temperature.

She was so fed up with her brother and his mood swings; one minute he was a doting big brother; the next he was being a total jackass apparently to simply impress his girlfriend. Turning the shower off she grabbed her towel and wrapped it securely around her body, heading back into her room, her movements heavy with the frustration she was feeling. She was fed up with Tim and his mood swings; one minute he was being the big brother that she loved dearly; the next he was being the jackass that he was at school. If she was honest with herself though, she wasn't just angry at him; she was also pissed at Callie. She'd thought she was different; that Callie wasn't one to conform to the views of those around her; or maybe, the simple explanation was that Calliope Torres wasn't the girl that Arizona thought she was and that she didn't belong on the pedestal Arizona had put her on.

Shaking her head, Arizona rifled through her drawers, groaning when she found that her Mom hadn't gotten round to putting any clean pyjamas in her room. Hoping that everyone was still downstairs, Arizona checked all the vital parts were covered with her towel and unlocked her door. Heading through to her parents room, Arizona was relieved to see the washing basket sat on her parents bed, quickly finding a pair of her shorts and a tank top. Heading out of the room and closing the door behind her, Arizona didn't see the other person coming towards her before it was too late, 'Crap!' Arizona exclaimed, barely able to hold onto her towel as another body slammed into her front. As her eyes shot up, Arizona really wanted the ground to open up and swallow her when she saw a sheepish looking Callie in front of her.

'Sorry, didn't see you there,' Callie said, Arizona noticing that her eyes were darting around, looking anywhere _but_ at the blonde. 'Just needed the bathroom.'

'Well I'm sure you know where it is,' Arizona replied, side-stepping to move around Callie and back to the safety of her room.

'We were just messing,' Callie's voice sounded behind her; Arizona turning and looking at the Latina. 'Tim and me...about Lauren...we were just messing.'

Arizona shrugged, 'You don't have to explain yourself to me...just don't expect me to sit there and let you crap on someone who I class as a friend...frankly on _anyone _just because you and my brother think they're different. I can take you throwing digs at me, but not people who aren't even there to stick up for themselves, that's just low.'

Callie's brow creased, 'That's not what we were doing...'

'You were,' Arizona replied simply. 'Anyway, you don't have to explain yourself to me.' With that, she closed the door behind her, giving herself a pat on the back for definitely coming out the better person in that round. Dropping her towel she quickly pulled on the shorts and tank top she had picked up previously, running a hand through her wet hair as she threw herself down on the bed and pulled out her phone.

'**Callie is round here AGAIN. Her and Tim were digging on new-girl Lauren...total bitches. Is it ok if Lauren comes round to shoot tomorrow, she gave me a lift home, thought it was only fair to ask? Xx' **I tap out the text to Teddy.

'_**God, doesn't Callie have a home to go to?! Yeah that's cool, she seems nice? Xx'**_

'**Yeah she seems cool, her Dad's on the base too, just moved here so she doesn't know anyone. I know all too well what that's like. Xx'**

'_**Yeah brat ;) I'll see you tomorrow then Zo. Xx'**_

'**Look forward to it. Xx' **

Putting her phone down, Arizona found herself once more staring at her ceiling, losing herself in her thoughts as she tried to process the raging emotions she was feeling; feelings for Lauren, feelings for Joanne and those nagging feelings for Callie that just wouldn't go away.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Awesome reviews, so thanks as always guys! Love how many of you want to see Lauren and Arizona together! Those that asked about seeing things from Callie's POV as well, that is on the cards for later chapters but will be from Arizona's for the next few. **_

_**The chapter would have been uploaded sooner but I was sulking about 'real-life' Calzona. Stray strong Calzona fans, stay strong. **_

_**Thanks to my wonderful girl for beta-ing **_

The sun filtering through the window made Arizona groan and roll over, stretching out her muscles that were still tight from training the day before. Peaking an eye open, she cursed herself when she saw it was barely nine; her natural body clock never let her get a lay in anymore; years of waking up for morning runs now imbedded into her brain. Deciding that she didn't feel like running this particular morning, she kicked off her covers and headed downstairs into the kitchen. 'Morning,' she greeted, seeing her Mom and Dad both already up and sat at the table.

'You're not going for a run kiddo?' Daniel asked, his eyes looking over his paper to his daughter.

'Don't feel like it,' Arizona replied. 'I'm still a bit tight from training.'

'Still...it's unlike you?' Daniel pressed.

'I just don't feel like it,' Arizona replied again. 'We out of milk?'

'On the table dear,' Barbara said, gesturing with her free hand.

Grabbing her bowl of lucky charms, Arizona headed around the table, sitting opposite her Mom as she poured the milk over her breakfast. Her eyes fixed on the bowl in front of her, Arizona missed the looks exchanged between her parents; glances filled with concern and questions.

'So, are you going to explain your behaviour last night Arizona?' Daniel spoke first, folding his newspaper in front of him and directing his gaze solely onto his daughter.

Arizona sighed; she had hoped that she wouldn't have to endure this kind of conversation, 'What about it?'

'I think you know what,' Daniel replied. 'I don't know what's gotten into you lately Arizona...but we don't go around slamming doors and shouting like you did last night. Your behaviour has been a little _off_ lately.'

'Seriously?' Arizona responded, unable to stop herself. 'Can I just ask, have you had this same conversation with Tim?' Looking from her Mom to her Dad, she saw the answer plain on their faces; 'Exactly! Why is my behaviour in question when Tim's the one that's been an ass the entire summer and has more mood-swings than a pregnant woman!'

'Arizona!'

'What?! It's true!' Arizona replied, slamming her spoon down, her hunger forgotten. 'I'm fed up of _my_ behaviour being in question all the time...I get awesome grades, I play soccer, I never break curfew or smoke or any of that crap...but the minute I have an off day I'm hauled for bad behaviour?' Standing up, Arizona threw her chair back and headed up to her room, ignoring the calls of her parents. Quickly changing into a pair of shorts and a hoodie, she headed back downstairs.

'Arizona Robbins, you get back in here now so we can finish this conversation!' Her Mom's voice sounded out.

'I changed my mind, I'm going for a run,' Arizona replied, not waiting to hear the answer as she slammed the door shut, instantly hitting her stride so she could get out of the sight of her house as soon as possible. As her feet hit the sidewalk she could feel her frustrations only increase; she was fed up of her parents; fed up of her brother and most of all, fed up of hiding who she truly was. Arizona knew that that was partly her own fault, her own fear stopping her; but she knew neither of her parents, or her brother, would understand; they were a military family through and through; having a gay daughter...well that just didn't fit the image. How could she expect her parents to react any differently to how Joanne's obviously had? Would her parents up and move them away? Or would Arizona find herself going to stay with some long-lost uncle in some far corner of the World?

'Arizona!'

Turning at the call of her name, Arizona was relieved to see that it was Lauren behind her, 'Hey!'

Lauren smiled, falling into stride next to Arizona as they continued running, 'I thought it was just me crazy enough to run early on a Saturday morning.'

Arizona smiled slightly, 'Nope, me too.'

'You ok?' Lauren asked, concern in her voice.

'Yeah, I'm ok,' Arizona replied, the smile she offered not quite hitting her eyes.

'You sure? Cause there's nothing like a good run to sound out all your problems,' Lauren continued.

'It's nothing,' Arizona replied with a shake of her head. She barely knew Lauren; she didn't want to suddenly unburden all her troubles on her.

'Ok,' Lauren replied simply, silence settling over them as they continued on their run.

Arizona looked to Lauren, 'What...that's it?'

'That's what?'

'You're not going to push for an answer?'

'Nope,' Lauren replied. 'If you don't want to talk about whatever is obviously bugging you, then that's your choice.'

Arizona nodded, 'Sorry...I'm just so used to everyone pushing for an answer...in the nicest way I suppose...'

'I'm not everyone,' Lauren replied. 'When my Mom died, people would ask me every day...like every minute of every day; are you ok? You're very quiet Lauren, are you sure you're ok? I felt like just yelling at them you know? Of course I'm not fucking ok, my Mom's fucking dead. But what good would that have done? I just needed time to...process I guess. Once I'd done that, I started answering them honestly; I told them that no, I wasn't ok. The hardest part is admitting to yourself when something's wrong...I guess I'm trying to say here that I get it.'

Arizona sighed; no matter what she was going through, it was nothing compared to what Lauren had been through with her Mom. Not knowing what else to say, Arizona asked, 'What makes you think something is wrong with me?'

'Your smile,' Lauren replied.

'My smile?'

Lauren nodded, 'You have dimples...really cute dimples I might add. When you smiled a minute ago they didn't pop. Your dimples always pop.' Arizona couldn't help the genuine smile that broke onto her face. 'See, there you go; dimples.'

Arizona laughed, 'Thanks Lauren.' Arizona didn't know what else to say; particularly caught up on the fact that Lauren had referred to her as cute...or to her dimples as cute...was that the same thing?!

'All I'm saying is, if you need someone to talk to...or just someone to run with in total silence...I'm game,' Lauren said. Arizona nodded, still unsure of what to say; she wasn't quite ready to voice all the emotions and thoughts swirling around, scared of how someone who barely knew her would react. 'But in the mean time, race you to the centre flag?'

Before Arizona could respond, Lauren had sped ahead of her, her turn in pace unlike anyone Arizona had seen before on the soccer team, 'Head start much?!' Arizona called as she instantly set off after the blonde, a full-dimpled smile firmly on her face.

X

Arizona stood in front of the Robbins household toying with the idea of just climbing the tree into her bedroom window rather than facing her parents. She'd been running with Lauren for two hours, Lauren's company firmly taking her mind off of her parents, her brother and all the other stuff as well. Eventually she'd conceded that she needed to go home and face the music, Lauren saying that she would be round later on as they had arranged with Teddy the day before. And there had been flirting; hand grazing, subtle touches, winks. Initially Arizona had thought she was making it all up in her head, but there was only so much that could be considered friendly gestures. The run had to end at some point though and after Arizona had typed her number into Lauren's phone 'just in case' she'd had to head home and to whatever waited for her.

Sighing, Arizona headed for the front door. She did feel a lot better than when she'd woken up; spending time with Lauren had calmed her down and put a smile on her face, she just hoped that her parents didn't come down to hard on her and undo all of that.

'Arizona, is that you?'

'Yup,' Arizona replied, the shout coming the minute she stepped inside. Kicking off her Nikes, she looked up to see her Mom standing in front of her, nodding once towards the living area. Following her through, Arizona saw that her Dad was now sat in his armchair, his gaze unreadable as she sat on the sofa waiting for one of them to say something.

'You know we don't storm out of this house like that Arizona,' her Dad said simply.

'I know, I'm sorry,' Arizona replied. 'I just had a bad day yesterday; I shouldn't have taken it out on you.'

'It's not just that Arizona...we're worried about you,' Barbara joined in.

'I'm fine Mom, seriously,' Arizona replied.

'You know you can talk to us about anything sweetheart?'

Arizona sighed, 'I know.' But she couldn't; not about this, not yet.

'Is there anything you want to talk to us about?' Daniel asked.

'No,' Arizona replied instantly. 'I'm fine, seriously. I'm sorry for storming out last night...and this morning.'

'Ok,' Daniel replied. 'You'd best go take a shower.'

'Right,' Arizona said, grateful that that was the end of that conversation. Realising she'd better ask, she said, 'Is it still ok for Lauren and Teddy to come around this afternoon?'

'Of course,' Barbara replied. 'Your brother is out all weekend...invite them to stay over if you like?'

Arizona nodded, 'Thanks Mom.' Pulling out her phone as she headed upstairs, Arizona typed out a quick text to Teddy and then Lauren when she realised she had already text her so that Arizona had her number. Heading into her room, Arizona realised what her Mom had said about her brother. She didn't need to ask where he was; it was probably his turn to meet the parents. That thought made her laugh out loud; Mr and Mrs Torres were renowned throughout the whole community as uptight and very hard to please.

Having a quick shower, Arizona came back into her room to new messages on her phone: _**'Sorry Zo, I've got some meal with my parents and Uncle tonight :( still be able to come and kick around for a bit though, T x'**_Arizona flicked onto the second message she had waiting; _**'Sounds awesome, have I got to fight Teddy for a bed?! L x'**_

Arizona didn't know whether she was more nervous or more excited about the fact that it was only going to be Lauren staying over. Teddy had told her about her Uncle being in town for the weekend, so it was her own fault for not remembering, telling her best friend that it was totally cool and they'd do it the following week. Hitting the reply button to Lauren she typed; _**'Teddy's not staying over, she's got some family meal thing x.' **_

The reply was almost instant; _**'So just you I have to fight with for a bed? ;) x'**_

Arizona bit her lip as she typed, _**'I think my bed's big enough for the two of us! x'**_

'_**Woahh fast mover hey? ;) You usually invite girls back into your bed after only knowing them for a couple of days? x'**_

'Crap,' Arizona said, feeling stupid for what she'd sent. Typing a reply she said; _**'Sorry, you can have the bed, I'll crash on the put out. x'**_

'_**Can't have that, I don't mind squeezing in the bed...although I should warn you my hands have a mind of their own sometimes ;) x'**_

Arizona was very glad in that moment that she was safely in her room with no one to see the blush that rapidly appeared on her face and neck. Staring at the text, she re-read it a hundred times over, making sure she hadn't misread the text. Trying to play it as cool as she possibly could, Arizona replied, _**'I'm sure I can cope with your wandering hands ;) x'**_

'_**Oh I have no doubt Arizona, I'll see you later x'**_

'_**Look forward to it x'**_

Arizona sat down on her bed, any doubt she still had in her mind about whether Lauren had been flirting with her that morning had now totally disappeared. A nervous chuckle escaped her lips, the butterflies going mad in her stomach as she her mind went into overdrive as she thought about the evening ahead. 'Come on Robbins, you can be cool, play hard to get,' Arizona said aloud, rolling her eyes at herself as she did. 'Now I sound like my brother...be nice...be yourself...and seriously, stop talking to yourself.'

X

'Kiddo, Teddy's here!'

Arizona jumped up off her bed where she had been reading and headed down stairs just as her Mom was opening the door to reveal the smiling face of her best friend, 'Hey Mrs. Robbins!'

'How many times have I told you to call me Barbara Teddy!'

'Not enough apparently! Hey Arizona!' Teddy said, turning to her friend.

'Hey Teds,' Arizona replied, instantly grabbing her Nikes and grabbing Teddy's hand to drag her out the back.

'Woahhh, where's the fire?!'

'I'm saving you from my parents...we've not had a good morning,' Arizona mumbled her answer as she shut the back door behind them.

'Since when do you and your parents argue?'

'Since my parents decided to get on my back about the way I've been _behaving_ lately,' Arizona said, running a stressed hand through her slightly tangled hair. 'Just because I didn't want to sit and play happy families all night with Callie and Tim...,' Arizona paused briefly. 'Like the day before yesterday, Tim and I talked like normal, I thought that I'd got my brother back...then last night him and Callie sat there ripping it out of Lauren when they don't even know her, Tim started to turn on me but I left before he had chance to finish. And still _I'm_ the one that woke up this morning to a _talk_ about _my_ behaviour!'

Teddy watched as Arizona paced backwards and forwards in front of her, she had obviously worked herself up about this whole situation, needing to let it all out at Teddy, 'I always thought your brother was different.'

'Me too, me too,' Arizona said, sighing as she plonked herself down next to Teddy on the back steps.

'I'm sorry I can't stay tonight, I feel bad now it's obvious that you need a distraction,' Teddy said, reaching out and placing a comforting hand on Arizona's knee.

'Really, it's ok Teds,' Arizona replied honestly. 'Lauren is staying tonight.'

'Yeah?' Teddy asked, her eyebrows raised. 'Replacing me already?'

'No, no, God Teddy, _no_,' Arizona said, shoving Teddy playfully. 'No one could replace you as my best friend Teds.'

'I know, I was just messing...I'm secure in our relationship,' Teddy said, throwing Arizona a wink. 'You know if you need to get out next week you can gladly crash at mine anytime?'

'Thanks Teds,' Arizona replied. 'I dunno...I think I'm just going to have to start to get used to it, when Tim's not being a total dick, I can see that he actually really likes Callie...which means she's probably going to be sticking around.'

'That doesn't give them an excuse to belittle you or bitch about you and your friends Arizona, don't let them get off that easy,' Teddy replied.

Arizona smiled, her eyes drifting off to the horizon, glad that her aviators hid the truth in her eyes. She wanted to tell Teddy everything; she was her best friend, her sister; in so many ways she was her soul mate but this was something Arizona had shared with only one person before now. And that person had disappeared. Teddy always said she had her best friend's back, but would she with this? Would she hold her hand whilst she told her parents? Would she protect her from the whispers at school? Would she still be her best friend? Arizona sighed, her mind and her heart torn between taking the chance and telling Teddy or keeping it to herself a bit longer.

'You ok?' Teddy asked, breaking the silence.

'Yeah, why?' Arizona answered automatically.

'Dunno...you don't seem it,' Teddy said with a shrug. 'You sure it's just the stuff with your parents and brother?'

Arizona both nodded and shook her head at the same time, her head saying yes; her heart no.

'You know you can talk to me about anything Arizona?' Teddy said, recognising the internal struggle her best friend was obviously having.

'I know...I t-think,' Arizona replied, cursing when she hastily tried to wipe away the tears that had started to collect in her eyes.

'Heyyy, come on...' Teddy said, wrapping an arm around Arizona's shoulders. 'What's going on Arizona? You're worrying me now?'

'I-i-i w-want to tell y-you T-teddy...I j-just d-don't know...'

'Arizona, Lauren's here!' Barbara's voice came through the house, cutting Arizona's moment short.

'Shit,' Arizona said, quickly catching her breath and wiping at her eyes with the sleeves of her sweater.

'Wait, Arizona...what's going on? You were just about to tell me...'

'It's nothing Teds...' Arizona replied, all her confidence to tell her best friend having disappeared.

'It didn't sound like nothing,' Teddy said, blocking Arizona's path into the house.

'It's fine Teds, we'll catch up next week ok?' Arizona replied. Seeing that Teddy still wasn't budging, Arizona plastered a smile on her face, mustering all the perkiness she could, 'Seriously Teds, it was nothing...just more moaning about my asshole of a brother ok?'

'Yeah...I'm not buying that,' Teddy said. 'I'll let it go for now...but I want to know what you were about to tell me Arizona.'

Arizona thought about arguing, but she knew now that Teddy wouldn't drop it, and a frankly she loved her all the more for it, 'Ok, Tuesday night.'

'Arizona, did you not hear me?' Barbara came through the back door now, Lauren following behind.

'Sorry, Teddy and me were just lost in catching up,' Arizona said. 'Hey Lauren.'

'Hey Arizona, Teddy,' Lauren replied, stepping around Barbara and joining the other two on the grass.

'Well I'll leave you girls to it, just shout if you need anything,' Barbara said, shutting the door as she headed back into the house.

'Sorry I'm a bit late,' Lauren broke the silence that followed Barbara's exit.

'Teddy only just got here too,' Arizona said, offering a warm smile in Lauren's direction. As they all sat down to change into their boots for better grip, Arizona took the opportunity to fully appreciate the short and tank-top combo Lauren was wearing, very glad that she had her aviators on so she couldn't be caught staring. It was a warm day for the time of year and so all of them had chosen minimal clothing, knowing that they would be running around and working up even more of a sweat.

'You coming Arizona?' Teddy's voice broke though Arizona's thoughts, looking up to find both Teddy and Lauren stood looking down at her.

'Yeah, sorry,' Arizona replied, taking Teddy's hand and allowing herself to be pulled to her feet, shaking her head to try and rid any _distracting_ thoughts as she tried to focus on the ball and the fact that it was meant to be in the back of the net.

X

If Arizona had any doubt left in her that she was gay, that soon disappeared after the last three hours she had just spent with Lauren. After about an hour, with the sun high in the sky and beating down, Lauren had removed her training top, existing in just a sports bra and her shorts thereafter. It took all the self control Arizona possessed to not just reach out and _touch_ the bare skin now on show. That fact only increasing when Teddy would take her turn in the net and Arizona was pitted against Lauren. At first she thought it was just Lauren's style of playing; the fingers grazing along Arizona's back every now and then, the winks and the glances; then she realised that Lauren was just flirting with her; her hands becoming bolder when they got in particularly close quarters.

'Head!' Teddy's call came a second too late as her intended cross to Arizona instead smacked her in the side of the face. 'Jesus Christ Arizona what were you gawping at!'

Arizona rubbed the side of her face, fighting back the tears as the burning sensation took over her face, 'Sorry Teds, I thought I heard my Mom calling.' She covered her tracks quickly, although the incredulous look she received from her best friend told her that she wasn't fully believed.

'Everything ok?' Lauren's voice joined them now, jogging over from where she had been stood taking her turn in goal.

'Yeah, I thought I heard my Mom so Teddy's cross whacked me in the face,' Arizona explained quickly, not wanting Teddy to add her own thoughts on the situation.

'We should probably break,' Teddy said. 'I've got to head off.'

Arizona nodded, 'My calves are burning anyway.'

The trio headed back inside, Arizona disappointed when Lauren pulled her top back on as they walked. Grabbing juice and ice, the three of them sat around the table as they cooled off and discussed the upcoming match. Lauren was keen to know everything she could about the existing members of the team and the full details of what had happened last season. Teddy and Arizona recounted them as best as they could, both disgruntled when they had to tell the story of the final they lost.

'I really need to head off,' Teddy said. 'Please text me and keep me entertained tonight?'

Arizona chuckled, 'I thought you liked this Uncle?'

'I do,' Teddy replied. 'But now he's got a bitch that he brings with him...she doesn't leave his side so we all have to hear about her life and how in _lurve_ she is with my Uncle...if she starts on her dream of going on X Factor then I'm sending you an emergency text and you are calling me to tell me that your cat died and you need the comfort of your best friend.'

'But I don't have a cat Teddy,' Arizona replied with a smile.

'_I_ know that...but neither my parents, my uncle or his bitch do,' Teddy replied, a satisfied smile on her face at the plan she had formulated. 'You two have a good night, don't have too much fun without me.'

'Wouldn't dare Teds,' Arizona said with a smile.

'I'm quite tired actually,' Lauren added. 'Maybe just a film and an early night?'

Arizona glanced sideways, seeing the corner's of Lauren's mouth turned up slightly, a hint of a double meaning in her words, 'Yeah, Lauren's right, I'm pretty beat too.'

Teddy nodded, oblivious to the silent conversation that was passing between the two blondes, 'If I don't see you and your dead cat tonight, I'll see you both on Monday.'

'Have a good night Teds.'

'You too,' Teddy replied, already jogging down the path and into the waiting car of her parents.

Lauren and Arizona remained on the front step momentarily, watching as the tail-lights of Teddy's car faded off into the distance. 'So, an early night?' Lauren asked, a smirk now fully spread across her face.

Arizona smiled and shrugged slightly, 'Like I said, my calves are burning.'

'I can help with that,' Lauren replied, her voice low. Turning, she smiled when she saw the blush spread across Arizona's face, 'But for now I'm going to have a shower...'

Arizona nodded, clearing her throat she said, 'I'll see if Mom has got some dinner on the go, I'm hungry.'

Lauren smiled, Arizona watching as her eyes slowly raked over the entirety of Arizona's body, 'Oh me too, positively _starving_.'

X

'Dinner's ready girls!'

Barbara's shout came from downstairs, Arizona had been getting showered and changed in the family bathroom, leaving Lauren to use her ensuite, all the while she showered she had been trying to think of anything _but_ Lauren. She had failed terribly. Pulling a clean pair of sweats and a tank top on quickly, Arizona headed out of the bathroom, finding Lauren to be just exiting her bedroom, 'You find everything ok?'

Lauren nodded, 'Yeah, thanks. What's for dinner?'

'By the smell of it I'd go for Momma's hotpot,' Arizona said as they headed down the stairs.

'It smells amazing,' Lauren said honestly.

'You wait till you taste it.'

Dinner actually went well; it was certainly a lot more enjoyable than the previous evening, Arizona found herself more relaxed then she had in a long time. Whether that was because of Lauren's presence or her brother's absence she wasn't quite sure. The conversation was easy and light; Daniel questioning Lauren briefly on their time in New York before Barbara took over the more mundane questions about school and what Lauren wanted to do with her life; both were surprised when Lauren informed them of her desire to become a fire-fighter, neither knowing what to say when she continued to explain her reasons for that career path.

'What was that?' Daniel cut in to the conversation, everyone around the table going silent in time to hear car doors banging and raised voices followed by footsteps hastily approaching the house. Before any of them could move, the front door flew open, a flustered Tim almost flying through, it soon becoming clear that he was actually being man-handled by the person who entered behind him.

'Papi please! This is ridiculous!'

Arizona would recognise that voice even in her sleep; Callie Torres was also adding to the already overflowing front room of the Robbins'.

'What the hell is going on here?' Daniel's voice was louder now, more authoritative as he rose to his feet.

'It's nothing Dad, don't get involved!' Tim said, his voice pleading with his Dad. At this point, the person who had hold of Tim stepped around so he was in full view; although he was slightly shorter than the taller frame of Tim, he was a man that instantly oozed confidence; his demeanour one that demanded respect. It didn't take long for Arizona to realise that it was Callie's Dad. Arizona met Lauren's eye across the table, raising her eyebrows and mouthing her apologies that their peaceful dinner had been interrupted. Lauren shook her head in response showing that it didn't matter.

'I said, what the hell is going on here?' Daniel repeated himself. 'And would you kindly take your hands off of my son?!'

Mr. Torres held Daniel's gaze for a second before he eventually released Tim from his grip, wiping his hands on his suit pants as if he'd just taken out the trash, though Arizona figured that wasn't something he'd done for many years. 'I apologise for barging into your home like this unannounced,' Mr. Torres spoke, his voice level. 'But you can imagine my..._displeasure_ when I entered my Calliope's room to wish her goodnight only to find your son also in the room when he was not invited.'

'It's Colonel Robbins,' Daniel said instantly, causing both Arizona to roll her eyes.

'Papi please, let's just go?' Callie had now moved round further, her eyes flicking from her Dad to Daniel and then to Tim, Arizona could see the obvious fear and intense embarrassment in her eyes; their eyes meeting for a split second, Arizona trying to convey some reassurance in her gaze.

'Why don't I put the kettle on?' Barbara's soft voice interrupted them all, 'That way, we can all sit down like _adults_ and have a conversation.'

Mr. Torres looked like that was the last thing he wanted to do, but still he said, 'That sounds like a good idea, shall we?'

Arizona watched as her Dad and Mr. Torres headed through to the living area taking seats opposite one another as Tim and Callie followed, each taking their own seat next to their respective parent.

'Why don't you two head upstairs?' Barbara said quietly to the two girls still sat at the table.

'Are you kidding? This is better than Oprah,' Arizona replied, fully intent on remaining at the table and watching the whole situation play out.

'Arizona Grace Robbins, you'll do as you're told and go upstairs!'

Arizona sighed, her Mom's tone of voice left no room for argument, particularly as she'd pulled out the middle name; that was practically unheard of. Heading away from the table, Arizona gave one more glance into the living room, surprised when she found her eyes again met with Callie's. Giving a small smile she gave a reassuring nod before following Lauren upstairs and into her room, leaving the door slightly ajar so that she could try and hear anything major that kicked off.

'Well that was intense,' Lauren said, sitting on Arizona's bed and crossing her legs underneath her.

'Yeah, sorry about that,' Arizona offered. 'Never a dull moment in the Robbins' household it would seem.'

'That was Callie's Dad?'

'I'm guessing so,' Arizona replied, sitting in her desk chair and crossing her legs so her feet rested on the edge of the bed. 'I've never met him before but from what he said it seems my brother has managed to piss off one of the most influential men in the city.'

'Ouch,' Lauren said. 'You think he'll come around?'

Arizona shrugged, 'Not a clue, but him dragging my brother in like that has seriously made my week.'

Lauren chuckled along with Arizona, 'Not been a good first week back?'

'No it has,' Arizona said quickly. 'Just too much of my brother in it to be honest, how about you?'

'It's been good,' Lauren replied. 'Different from New York...better I think.'

Arizona smiled, bending down to pick up an item of clothing she had dropped earlier that smile turned into a wince when her right calve gave way slightly beneath her.

Lauren jumped up from the bed and helped Arizona to her feet, 'Your calves?'

'Yeah,' Arizona replied. 'Serves me right for not stretching properly this afternoon.'

'Sit,' Lauren said simply. Arizona did as she was told, swallowing heavily when Lauren reached out and pulled Arizona's legs onto her lap. Rolling up the bottom of Arizona's sweats, Lauren placed her hands on the bare skin now exposed, her thumbs falling behind the leg and applying pressure on Arizona's calves.

'Owwww holy crap,' Arizona exclaimed as Lauren pressed down on a particularly sore spot.

'Suck it up,' Lauren said playfully. 'Give it a minute and it'll turn into good pain.'

Arizona laughed, 'There's such a thing?'

'Just wait,' Lauren replied, her eyes turning their focus on her hands and what they were doing to Arizona's legs.

'Owwww...owww...ohhh...that's good,' Arizona said, her cries of pain soon morphing into moans of pleasure as Lauren's movements eased the tight muscles, all thoughts of what was possibly happening downstairs forgotten.

'Why don't you lay on the bed on your front...that way I'll be able to get to more of your muscle?'

'I'm sold,' Arizona said, throwing herself onto the bed and crossing her arms in front of her. Lauren's hands immediately resumed their actions, Arizona becoming decreasingly responsible for the noises coming from her own mouth. 'God, where did you learn how to do this?'

'I don't know really,' Lauren said. 'I used to give my Mom a shoulder massage after a long day at work...I'm no professional.'

'You could've fooled me,' Arizona said, her eyes rolling into the back of her head. It wasn't just the fact that Lauren was working away the tightness in her muscles, it was the fact that that was mixed with the softness of her fingers gently gliding over Arizona's skin; a trail of goosebumps left in their wake.

'So what do you think the team's chances are this season?' Lauren asked, obviously wanting to fill the quiet with something, even though they'd already discussed this earlier with Teddy.

'I honestly think with the new additions this year we might come away with the trophy,' Arizona replied.

'Yeah?' Lauren asked.

'Yeah, last year we were missing the...I don't know...fizz I suppose,' Arizona said.

'Fizz?!' Lauren said, laughing.

'You know what I mean,' Arizona said, blushing slightly at the way Lauren laughed at her.

'You're cute when you blush,' Lauren said before she could stop herself. 'I mean your cute all the time...but...Jesus that was smooth.'

Arizona smiled, slightly relieved that it wasn't just her that was feeling nervous about the whole situation even though she still didn't know what to say, 'Thanks.' She said finally, needing to say something.

'Sorry...sometimes things just...come out of my mouth before my brain kicks in,' Lauren said, recognising Arizona's unease.

Arizona shook her head, mentally cursing herself as she pushed herself up so she was sitting on the bed, 'Don't apologise...I'm just...it's not you...I'm just not very good at...this.'

'You haven't told anyone have you?' Lauren said, catching Arizona off-guard.

'Told anyone what?' Arizona replied innocently.

'You know what...I can't say it for you,' Lauren replied meeting Arizona's eye.

'I don't know what you're...' Arizona went to pretend she didn't know what Lauren was talking about, further she went to deny it. But she didn't want to anymore, in front of Lauren she felt like she could be more herself than anyone else in her life, and that was mostly because she just _knew_. She knew what Arizona's 'secret' was; through the words had been left unsaid, the not-so-subtle glances and touches...Arizona knew that Lauren knew. But saying it out loud herself? That was a whole different level. She was ready, but she was also terrified of what would come after that. The minute she said it out loud there was no going back; was there any going back anyway? No. Arizona had known for some time now; deep down she had probably known for even longer than that. Taking a deep breath, Arizona looked to the wall as the two words she had been dying to voice for so long finally formed, 'I'm gay...shit...I'm gay...fuck...' Arizona didn't know whether she wanted to laugh or cry; so she did both.

Feeling a hand on her arm, Arizona looked through teary eyes at Lauren, unable to stop herself from dissolving further into tears as she leant into her shoulder, strong arms coming around her. The relief and the fear mixed together was just so much to deal with; she was gay. 'Shit, I'm sorry,' Arizona mumbled into Lauren's top, cursing herself for reacting like that in front of someone she liked how she liked Lauren.

'You know when I first realised I was gay, I locked myself in my room for three days,' Lauren said, a soothing hand running up and down Arizona's left arm as she still leant into Lauren's side. 'My Dad ended up breaking the door down because he thought I was trying to...do something drastic...it was about a year after Mom had died and I was _terrified_. My Dad's the most patriotic man I know, he is so old fashioned...I thought that he'd hate me...that he'd never understand. When I eventually told him, he just hugged me. He was so _glad_ that it wasn't anything else...he told me that I was his daughter, he loved me, and nothing would ever change that. I cried on _his_ shoulder for about five hours before he could actually get a word out of me...it's ok to cry...it's kind of a lot to take in right?'

Arizona just nodded, 'Thank you Lauren.'

'I didn't do anything,' Lauren replied. 'But, I've been where you are now.'

'I needed to say that,' Arizona said. 'I...um...you won't...'

'I did,' Arizona said with a small smile, finally pushing herself back up. 'I...um...you won't...'

'I won't say anything to anyone, no,' Lauren replied. 'I get it Arizona, I really do.'

Arizona nodded, grabbing a tissue off of her nightstand, she hastily wiped the tears away, letting out a hefty sigh as she sat back on the bed, 'I'm so scared.'

'I know,' Lauren said. 'And I know you need to tell other people...but just know that whether you do it tomorrow, or in a years' time...I'm here for you. If you want to talk about it...or whatever...just let me know yeah?'

Arizona nodded, her eyes drifting from Lauren's eyes to her lips and back again. Lauren's hand reached out first, her thumb gently wiping away the remainder of the tears that collected on Arizona's cheek, that one touch was all it took. Leaning forwards, Arizona gently pressed her lips against Lauren's, the kiss soft, slow, questioning and yet reassuring at the same time. When the definite sound of movement at the front door filtered through, Arizona pulled away from Lauren, remembering that her door was still ajar. A genuine dimpled smile spread across her face though as she met Lauren's gaze, 'Sorry.'

'Stop apologising,' Lauren said. 'Look can I be honest here Arizona?'

'Of course, I think we're safely in the realms of honesty now,' Arizona replied.

'Ok, good. I like you Arizona, but I get that you're still figuring this all out...so for now...just...what I'm saying is; I'm happy to just be your friend for now ok?'

Arizona nodded, biting her lip to stop any more tears from falling, 'Thank you.' Leaning forwards, she pressed another kiss to Lauren's lips before she got up to see what was going on, turning back she smiled as she said, 'And I um... I like you too.'

Smiling to herself, Arizona couldn't deny that she felt like she was on cloud nine; sure there was still a couple more hurdles to get over...massive hurdles...but she definitely felt like a massive weight had been lifted off of her shoulders now that _someone_ knew. Peaking her head out her door, she saw Tim trudging up the stairs, 'You look like someone shot your puppy.'

Tim rolled his eyes, 'Don't even bother kid.'

Arizona shrugged, leaning against her doorframe, she saw how despondent her brother looked and she softened slightly, 'You ok?'

Tim just shrugged, 'Well I'm not dead or in hospital...which is kind of better than I expected when Carlos first caught hold of me...we weren't even doing anything! Literally, I was just...there...sitting...talking.'

'Talking, sure,' Arizona replied sarcastically.

'We were!' Tim replied, 'Callie wants to take it slow...which is kill-'

'Woahhhh, save me the gory details,' Arizona interrupted. She really didn't need to hear _anything_ involving her brother and Callie, though hearing that Callie wanted to take things slow physically was...reassuring. 'He ban you from seeing her?'

'Sort've,' Tim replied. 'I mean obviously we'll see each other at school, but the deal is that whenever Cal is here or I'm over there that we're not left alone...that we're _supervised_.'

Arizona couldn't stop the laugh that bubbled up and escaped her, 'Well I'm sorry, but I won't be volunteering for escort duty.'

Tim rolled his eyes, 'Bite me.'

'Well as long as you're alive, I'm heading to bed.'

'Lauren's round yeah?'

'I hear my name,' Lauren called from inside, making her way to the door. 'Hey Tim.'

'Lauren,' Tim greeted. 'Right, I'll leave you two too it, I'm going to go and...'

'Lick your wounds?' Arizona finished for him.

Tim shook his head, 'You're loving this aren't you?'

'A little bit, yeah,' Arizona replied.

'I'll remember this when Dad or Mom first catch you and some bloke in the act...I won't be standing up for you...you remember that!' Tim called, already in his bedroom and shutting the door.

Arizona turned, closing and locking her own door behind her, 'So...should I make up the put up bed or...?'

'Arizona, you have a double bed...like I said before, I'm not here to jump your bones...I promise, I'll keep my hands to myself...mostly,' Lauren said, already settling herself underneath the duvet.

'Do you fancy watching a film or something?'

'Yeah sure, why not.'

'Any requests?'

'I'll let you choose,' Lauren replied.

'Ok ummm, eurgh Tim's been raiding my DVD's again, all the damn discs in the wrong cases...Miss Congeniality float your boat?'

'Sandra Bullock floats my boat,' Lauren replied.

Arizona laughed, putting the disc in the player as she moved round the room, switching the various lights off before climbing into the bed next to Lauren. Hitting the play button, Arizona settled underneath the covers, unsure of how to position herself; she didn't want to be over the top, but she also didn't want to be distant.

'You know you could always move over here a bit more,' Lauren's voice answered Arizona's internal question. Smiling sheepishly, she moved closer to Lauren, feeling butterflies in her stomach when an arm reached up and around her shoulders. Relaxing even more, Arizona fully rested her head against Lauren's shoulder, sighing as her eyes fixed on the screen across the room. The whole situation felt so natural; she had never been able to do this with Joanne; they had snuck around even more; hiding behind bushes and heading into the forest whenever they wanted to have some proper alone time. Lauren wasn't like that. She was out. She was confident and it seemed to Arizona that she really didn't care what people thought of her. She'd been dealt some cruel blows in her life and to have come through them had obviously made her the strong person she now appeared to be. Arizona looked up to her in that sense, but she also liked her massively; she was hot, really, really hot and she was kind, supportive and cheeky. Arizona just hoped that the little bubble they were in wasn't going to burst anytime soon.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N:**_

_**Quick response to those telling me I'm Arizona biased / to remove the Callie tag...as I've said before, Callie's POV will come into it. **_

Arizona knew something was different as she gently came back into the realms of the living. Firstly, she felt like she'd had the best night's sleep ever and secondly, she was pretty certain her hand was in someone else's and her left leg was wrapped firmly around another that she was fairly certain didn't belong to her. Opening her eye slightly, a nervous but delighted smile spread over her face when she saw Lauren fast asleep next to her. Lauren was laying on her side, facing Arizona who was on her back, her leg curved around Lauren's, their hands indeed entwined between them.

Lifting her head up, Arizona saw that it was just past ten in the morning; she couldn't remember ever sleeping in that long before. She was surprised that her Mom or Dad hadn't come knocking; maybe they'd actually listened to what she'd said the day before. Arizona let her mind wander, absentmindedly tracing patterns on the foreign hand in her own. Her thoughts went to Tim and what had happened the night before. As much as she wished she didn't, Arizona couldn't help but feel sorry for Tim and Callie with the way Carlos reacted, he didn't seem the easiest guy to please or get along with. Arizona's thoughts then turned to what Tim had said last night; that Callie wanted to take things slow. She almost felt bad for being surprised by that, and why would Tim lie about it? If they had done anything then why would he say otherwise...unless it was just all part of the cover up where Carlos Torres was concerned. Arizona shook her head, why did it matter whether Tim was lying or not? Why did it matter if they were having sex? Why would the little voice at the back of her head not shut up about Callie Torres? Lauren was hot, beautiful and so lovely; but Callie? She was just...there was something about her that Arizona just couldn't stop being drawn to, no matter how she tried to stop it and as much as she knew it would never happen.

'Your thoughts are seriously loud right now,' Lauren's voice made Arizona practically jump out of her skin before she realised that she would have no idea what she had been thinking so loud about.

'Sorry,' Arizona replied sheepishly.

Lauren just smiled in response, stretching out but not removing her hand from where it still rested in Arizona's, 'It's ok, I'd imagine you've kind of got a lot going on in their right now.'

Arizona nodded, 'I know I said it last night Lauren, but thank you...for listening and staying.'

'You don't have to keep thanking me Arizona,' Lauren replied, rolling over so that she hovered above Arizona, placing a kiss on waiting lips. Taken by surprise initially, Arizona soon collected herself to reciprocate the kiss, opening her mouth and moaning slightly when Lauren's tongue slipped inside. Arizona found her hands moving down Lauren's sides, reaching the bare skin exposed between her tank top and shorts, she let her fingers linger there; the skin taught, toned and soft. Lauren's hands mirrored Arizona's before she slowed the kiss, resting her forehead on Arizona's, 'We should probably get up,' she said, slightly breathless.

'Probably,' Arizona said, biting her bottom lip as her blue eyes met the green ones above her. Pulling Lauren back down, Arizona continued their make out session, the confidence in her actions surprising Lauren as well as herself.

As the kiss heated up even further, Lauren found herself reluctantly pulling away from Arizona once more, 'Seriously Arizona, we need to stop.'

Arizona froze immediately, uncertainty and fear coming to the front as she quickly pulled her hands down from Lauren's hips and tried to roll out from her position on the bed. 'Wait Arizona,' Lauren said, holding Arizona in place beneath her. 'I'm not saying we need to stop because I _want_ to, we need to stop now because if we carry on then I can't promise I will be _able_ to stop...ok? I'm not going anywhere in a hurry, I'm not about to rush this...I can wait until you're ready...'

Arizona nodded, a shy smile appearing on her face as Lauren placed a quick peck on her lips, 'Sorry, I'm just...nervous I guess...the last girl I was with...she just ran out on me. We didn't go the whole way or anything, but I really liked her and then she disappeared on me. I'd come downstairs to tell my parents that I was gay, but they got in first telling me that she and her family had left town for good.'

Lauren rolled so that she was back on her side, 'I'm sorry...that's not cool at all. You don't know why she left?'

Arizona shook her head, 'Well kind of...we'd both gone home separately with the view of telling our parents the truth...I think...I mean I suppose I don't know for sure, but it's pretty obvious that she went home, told her parents the truth and they...reacted badly. I know it's not Joanne's fault...but I know that if our roles had been reserved I would have fought my hardest to at least get a message to her that I was being forced to leave.'

Lauren nodded in understanding, 'So you just didn't tell your parents?'

'I didn't see the point,' Arizona replied. 'Honestly, I was so taken aback and cut up about Jo that I couldn't deal with my own parent's reaction on top of that.'

'How do you know how they're going to react? Your parents seem really nice...understanding. I mean look at last night...most parents would have seriously over-reacted if someone had come into their house with their son like that. Your Mom offered him coffee!'

Arizona smiled, 'I know...but that was different, that was all for Carlos Torres' benefit. This? I don't know Lauren, they've been supportive for both of us, but I don't know whether they can bend _this_ far for me.'

'My Dad did,' Lauren replied simply. 'He's a military man like yours..I was so terrified, but he was more relieved than anything, maybe your parents will be the same?'

'It's not just them...,' Arizona continued.

'You're worried about Tim?'

Arizona nodded, 'I'm worried about everyone; Tim, Teddy, the team..._everyone_ at school. I don't even know anyone else at school who's gay! Apart from you...'

Lauren smiled, 'Look, I don't hide the fact that I'm gay at school...admittedly, I don't shout it from the rooftops either, but I'm honest if anyone ever asks me. As for Teddy, she obviously loves you Arizona and I think she's just be glad to know what's going on with you.'

'And Tim?' Arizona asked, hoping that Lauren had a good answer for him as well.

Lauren sighed, 'You're his sister Arizona...he'd be supportive of you...'

'You know I used to think that too,' Arizona said. 'Maybe a year ago I would've actually gone straight to Tim with all of this and he would have hugged me, told me that it was all going to be okay and hold my hand whilst I told my parents. Not now. He's changed Lauren and I can't help but think that he'd hate me for ruining his school reputation or something...I don't know...he's just a different guy now and I honestly don't know how he would react.'

'Unfortunately, there's only one way you'll find out,' Lauren said, giving Arizona's hand a reassuring squeeze. 'Just give it some time, there's no rush for you to come out.'

'You don't mind keeping it quiet?' Arizona asked.

Lauren shook her head, 'Of course not, just take your time, ok?'

Arizona nodded, 'Teddy knows something's up, just before you got here yesterday I was about to tell her...'

'Shit, bad timing on my part?'

Arizona shook her head, 'I probably would have chickened out anyway...the point is, she knows something is going on and she won't drop it now. I don't mean that in a bad way, she's just looking out for me.'

'It's good that you've got a friend like that,' Lauren replied. 'It sounds to me, like I said, that she'll just be relieved to know what's going on with you.'

'She wants me to crash at hers on Tuesday after training so I'll probably have to tell her then...I'll keep you out of it though if you want?'

Lauren shrugged, 'I don't mind, Teddy seems really cool and it's no secret that I'm gay.'

Arizona nodded, hoping that in the future she could gain the confidence that Lauren obviously had regarding her sexuality and the person she was. It shouldn't be an issue should it?'

'Huh?' Lauren questioned.

'Being gay,' Arizona expanded. 'The fact that I'm lying here with you talking about how I'm going to tell the people I love the most...the fact that I'm worrying how they're going to react...life shouldn't be like that. I shouldn't be scared to tell my parents, my brother or my friends something that is just a part of who I am.'

'No you shouldn't,' Lauren agreed, not really knowing what else to say.

'Anyway, come on, I'm hungry,' Arizona said, pushing herself up off the bed. 'Smells like Mom's made pancakes.'

'Seriously, I'm coming more often, my Dad is hopeless at cooking...and I'm not much better.'

Arizona smiled, 'Well I'm sure that can be arranged.

X

Lauren ending up staying the majority of Sunday, both of them enjoying getting to know the more trivial things about each other. Lauren had eventually had to leave and after dinner Arizona was now sat on her bed thumbing through one of her textbooks, feigning interest in the phospholipid bilayer picture she had been staring at for the past ten minutes.

'Arizona?'

'Yeah?'

'Teddy's here!'

Arizona felt her stomach drop, she hadn't been expecting to face Teddy and her questions until at least the following day. 'Crap,' Arizona muttered to herself as she got off her bed and headed downstairs. Seeing Teddy stood at the bottom of the stairs she smiled, 'Hey Teds, what's up?'

'I um...my Uncle is still round at the house with that bit-woman...your Mom says it's ok for me to crash here...if that's ok with you?'

'Of course it is,' Arizona replied.

'Have you eaten Teddy?' Barbara cut in.

'No Mrs R, I just ran out of home as soon as my Mom said I could escape!'

'Well, we've got some leftover casserole if you're interested?'

'Sounds ace,' Teddy said.

'You hungry Arizona?'

'I could eat,' Arizona nodded.

'I'll warm it up and give you a shot when it's ready girls,' Barbara said, Teddy following Arizona upstairs and into her room.

'I hope you don't mind me coming around unannounced,' Teddy said as she threw her bad on Arizona's floor. 'I was literally going stir crazy in that place...seriously, you don't mind do you?'

'Since when have I minded you coming round Teds?!' Arizona asked rhetorically. 'Besides, I know you're only here for the leftovers.'

Teddy laughed, 'Damn, you know me too well girl.'

Arizona smirked, 'Your Uncle's girlfriend is really that bad then?'

Teddy groaned dramatically as she flopped down onto Arizona's bed, 'She's..._ok_ at the most. The main problem is they're staying in the guest room...which is next to my room...' Arizona laughed, 'Yeah...I don't need to fill the blank there do I?!'

'You should've come back over last night if it was that bad?'

'I didn't realise how bad it was going to be until like midnight! By then I just had to shove my headphones in and last it out!'

Arizona's eyes creased with laughter, 'Oh Teddy!'

'Yeah...anyway, I hope you had a better night than me?'

'I need to tell you about Tim!' Arizona exclaimed realising that Teddy didn't know the whole Tim, Callie and Carlos saga. Jumping onto the bed next to her best friend, Arizona sat and recounted every single detail of what had happened; the goldfish expression Teddy wore only adding to her amusement.

'Shhhhiiiiitttt,' Teddy said when Arizona had finished filling her in.

'I haven't seen Tim since last night when he went sulking into his bedroom with his tail firmly between his legs.'

'Did he go back over to Callie's then?'

Arizona shook her head, 'I've heard him banging around in his room, he's just not been out. When Mom asked him to come down for dinner he said he didn't feel very well and was just going back to bed.'

'That's strange,' Teddy replied, sharing a confused expression with Arizona. 'But they're still carrying on with the relationship?'

Arizona nodded, 'As far as I know, Tim just said something about being _supervised_.'

Teddy laughed again, 'Chaperoned? This is brilliant.'

'Casserole's ready girls!'

Practically bounding down the stairs, Teddy and Arizona ate at the table; their conversation filling the room as Teddy continued to expand on the details of her Uncle and his girlfriend. Barbara telling Teddy that she could stay for as long as she wanted until she had the house back to just her and her parents again. 'I might have to take you up on that offer Mrs. R,' Teddy said.

After watching some TV with her parents, Arizona headed back to her room with Teddy, a 'Friends' marathon soon becoming their firm plan for the evening once they'd changed into their pyjamas. However, there was definitely a white elephant in the room. Arizona had caught Teddy glancing at her once or twice, knowing that she was burning to ask her to continue with what she had been saying when they had last been together. In truth, as petrified as she was, Arizona was actually glad that Teddy was here now; maybe it would be a good thing to just get it all out of the way. At least now maybe Arizona could come clean and tell Teddy the truth; she just prayed that it wouldn't result in her running out the front door.

'Arizona?'

Arizona's eyes snapped up to the door of her ensuite where Teddy was stood having just re-entered the room, 'Sorry Teds, what?'

Teddy just shook her head, 'You've been doing a lot of that recently?'

'What?' Arizona asked, sitting back against her headboard as Teddy sat at the bottom of the bed.

'Staring into space...lost in whatever you're thinking about...' Teddy said, concern evident in her voice.

Arizona sighed, 'I know...'

Teddy's brow furrowed slightly, surprised by Arizona's lack of defence at her statement. 'I've said it before, but I'll say it again; I'm here you know? If you need to talk or...'

'I know Teds,' Arizona interrupted. 'I...I want to tell you.'

'So there is something?'

'Sort of.'

'Is it bad? Something illegal?'

'Woah Teddy stop!' Arizona said.

Teddy rolled her eyes, 'Well can you blame me? All this secrecy and I know something's been up...and yesterday you were so upset, I've never seen you like that before Arizona. Seriously girl, you got me worried.'

Arizona shook her head, 'I know and I am sorry...I just needed time to get my head sorted, it's just difficult to find the words.'

'Find what words?'

'I just had to work out what _I_ was feeling before I could put into words for you I suppose. Honestly, I don't think I'd be able to tell you if it wasn't for Lauren.'

'Lauren?' Teddy asked immediately. 'Lauren knows what's up? You told Lauren before me?'

'Teds hang on,' Arizona cut in, seeing the disappointment in her best friend's eyes. 'I didn't tell...'

'So what? You trust someone you only just met with this big secret more than you trust me? Your _best _friend?'

'Teddy you need to stop now!' Arizona cut in; the tone of her voice silencing Teddy so that she could continue. Sighing, Arizona said, 'I didn't tell Lauren first because I trust her more than you...I suppose I told her first because she gets it more than you would.'

'What could she possibly understand about you that I couldn't?'

Arizona shot up off of her bed, needing to pace so that she could calm her thoughts enough to get her words out the right way around. 'You need to understand I wasn't planning on telling you this tonight...now I'm having to jumble all my thoughts around so that I can get this out...tell you something that I've only just said out loud myself like seventeen hours ago.'

Teddy watched with concern as Arizona paced furiously back and forwards across her room; she had never seen her best friend like this in all the years she had known her. Arizona Robbins was the calm one; perky and over-excited most of the time; but there was always this calm aura about her underneath it all. The Arizona in front of Teddy now was the complete opposite, 'Arizona...I don't know what you're about to tell me...but you're my best friend...more than that, you're my sister, and I love you...nothing you say could possibly change that.'

Arizona stopped pacing, her expression softening as she took in Teddy's words; the concern and love pouring from her best friend was evident; but was it enough? Was the love Teddy had for her enough to deal with this? No matter what, Arizona knew she couldn't turn back now; not only did Teddy know that something was seriously up, Arizona was so done with not being able to be one hundred percent honest with her closest friend. This was it. Now or never. 'I'm gay.'

'What?' Teddy said before she could stop herself.

Arizona took a deep breath, silent tears falling down her cheeks as she repeated herself, 'I'm gay Teddy.'

'You're gay?'

Arizona nodded, worrying her bottom lip between her teeth as she tried to gage what Teddy was thinking.

'Jesus Christ Arizona! I thought you were going to tell me something horrific!' Teddy said, the relief washing over her. 'Come here you moron,' Teddy said, standing up and closing the gap between them. Pulling Arizona's smaller frame into her, Arizona's head instantly fell to Teddy's chest as her silent tears turned into full-body sobs; the relief that she found in the comfort of Teddy's arms almost crushing.

'I'm s-s-sorry,' Arizona stammered out.

'What the hell are you sorry for?' Teddy asked, gently stepping back and guiding Arizona so that they were sat back on the bed.

'I d-don't know,' Arizona replied, her cheek now resting on Teddy's shoulder as she tried to calm herself down. 'I j-just...J-jesus...I f-feel so s-stupid.'

'Heyy, come on,' Teddy ran a soothing hand up and down Arizona's back. 'God, I cannot tell you how _relieved _I am, all sorts of scenarios have been running through my head...'

'And you don't mind?' Arizona asked, her voice small and filled with fear.

'Arizona...there's nothing _to_ mind...you're still you, you're still my best friend...nothing's changed,' Teddy said honestly. 'I just wish you'd have come to me sooner...I mean I get why you didn't in a way...but why Lauren? Because she's new?'

'She's gay too,' Arizona replied.

'Oooohh, see now that makes even _more_ sense,' Teddy said. 'Are you two like...?

Arizona couldn't stop the blush that spread furiously up her neck, 'I don't really know...it's very new.'

Teddy nodded, a smile on her face, 'Okay, well we can talk about it later if you like?'

Arizona's gaze rode up to meet Teddy's, 'You don't _mind_ talking about that...sort've thing?'

Teddy shook her head, 'Of course not, I bend your ear about Owen all the time, what's the difference?'

Arizona didn't answer, she couldn't; Teddy was being _so_ brilliant about the whole thing, she felt bad for ever doubting her best friend. Instead of words, she simply wrapped her arms around Teddy, hoping her feelings were conveyed in the simple gesture. 'Thank you Teds,' she murmured against Teddy's shoulder.

'Shut up moron,' Teddy replied playfully. 'So, Lauren and me are the only people that know?'

Arizona nodded, then grimaced slightly, 'Joanne too.'

'Joanne?' Teddy questioned before she remembered who that was, 'The girl you met over summer? Ohhh, now I know why you didn't want to talk about her in the slightest.'

Arizona nodded, 'Yeah, she was kind of my first...I mean we didn't you know...but she was my first...relationship I suppose, if you can call it that...long story short, we were both ready to come out to our parents...I went downstairs to tell my Mom and Dad the truth, but they cut in first; told me that Jo and her parents had left. I mean I don't know for sure but it's pretty obvious that she'd come out to her parents and they'd reacted by packing up and leaving the base. So, I just didn't tell my parents...I didn't see the point...but now, I'm getting so tired of hiding who I am you know? But I'm still terrified...I'm quite happy keeping it between you, me and Lauren for now...if that's ok with you?'

'Of course Zo, obviously...I won't say anything to anyone, you know that,' Teddy said. 'And when the time comes, and you're ready to talk to your parents...or whoever...I'll be there, yeah?'

Arizona's dimples popped for the first time that night, 'You're one in a million Teds.'

'I know,' Teddy replied with a wink. 'How about you go and get into your pjs and we'll devour the rest of this popcorn whilst you tell me how hot Lauren is, yeah?'

Arizona chuckled, 'Deal.' Smiling, Arizona grabbed her pjs and headed into the ensuite, glad to have a minute to compose herself after the multitude of emotions that she'd just gone through with Teddy. Leaning on the basin, Arizona splashed some cold water on her face, trying to relieve some of the redness around her eyes. She was so, so glad that Teddy had reacted in the way she had; in a way she'd almost _not_ reacted just taken it in her stride. Arizona just wished that the other people she loved in her life would react in the same way and she was pretty damn certain that wasn't going to be the case. Knowing that she had Teddy's support did alleviate that sense of dread slightly; but at the end of the day, if her family couldn't accept her for who she was, what happened then? Would she even have a family? Would she have a home? Would she have to leave her school, her friends? Arizona sighed, none of those questions were going to leave her until she had them answered and she certainly wasn't ready for that to happen just yet. At least she didn't have to keep up an act with Teddy anymore; at school when it was just the two of them, which the most of the time it was, she would be able to be the Arizona Robbins she had been pushing down for too long.

X

'Arizona! If you and Teddy are coming with me then get a freaking move on!'

'Keep your pants on Tim, we're here,' Arizona said with an eye roll as she headed down the stairs with Teddy fast behind her.

'Which apparently is something you're having trouble with lately hey Tim?!' Teddy said, causing Arizona to burst into laughter.

'You know what? Screw you two, you can damn well walk,' Tim said with a growl as he opened the front door and headed for his jeep.

'Can't take banter hey T?' Teddy and Arizona followed him outside and got in the back of the jeep before Tim could protest any further.

'Yeah well I don't tease you about your stalker crush on Owen do I?' Tim replied, a satisfied smirk on his face when he saw the discomfort spread across Teddy's face.

'Tim,' Arizona said, the warning clear in her tone.

'What? If you can't take it, then don't give it,' he said, turning the key in the ignition.

'It's fine Arizona,' Teddy said, her voice quiet as the two friends sat in the back seat. 'He's just trying to get a reaction to boost his ego.'

'Yeah well he shouldn't do that at the expense of my best friend,' Arizona replied, glaring at Tim in the rear-view mirror. Glancing out the window, Arizona furrowed her brow when she realised that they weren't travelling along the normal route to school. 'Tim, where are we going?'

'To pick Callie and her sister up,' Tim replied.

Arizona groaned, 'Seriously? You couldn't have told us before we left? We could've walked.'

'Suck it,' Tim replied. 'It's only adding like five minutes.'

'I thought Callie drove anyway?' Teddy asked.

'Her car's in the garage,' Tim replied.

Arizona sighed, if she'd have known about their detour she would have probably text Lauren and asked her for a ride. Even walking would be better than sitting in a car with Callie and Tim whispering sweet nothings into each other's ear. When they came to a halt, Arizona looked up, her eyes growing wise as she took in what was obviously the Torres household. It was, in a word, massive, easily five times the size of their house and that wasn't taking into account the gardens.

'Holy shit!' Teddy said, voicing exactly what Arizona was thinking. 'That place is bigger than our freaking school!'

'Shut up,' Tim said. 'Can you two at least _try_ and act normal for five minutes?'

Arizona made a face for Teddy's benefit before looking out the window to see the unmistakable figure of Callie coming out the front door. She was dressed simply in a pair of jeans, green shirt and her leather jacket; but still Arizona couldn't look away. Aria was walking next to her, a slightly shorter, thinner version of Callie; although she was the younger sister she was dressed like she was heading out to a bar rather than to school. Moving over, Arizona positioned herself so she was sat in the middle of the back seat, assuming Callie would sit in the front and that Arizona and Teddy would have the joy of Aria in the back with them.

'I cannot wait until one of us has our own wheels,' Teddy murmured into Arizona's ear.

'Tell me about it,' Arizona replied. Looking back out the window she saw the two approach, her eyebrows raising when she saw Aria push her sister out of the way and climb into the front seat. Arizona's jaw dropped to the floor when she heard Callie curse her sister in fluent, fiery Spanish.

'You know I get sick if I sit in the back,' Aria replied as she climbed into the front seat, offering a sickly smile to Tim. 'Hey Tim.'

'Aria, can't you let Cal sit in the front?'

'Oh come on! I'm sure you two can cope being sat apart from each other for five seconds,' Aria replied dramatically.

Callie obviously saw no point in arguing as she opened the rear door, offering Arizona a smile as she climbed in next to her. 'Hey everyone,' Callie offered as a general greeting.

'Hello,' Teddy said awkwardly.

'Yeah,' Aria said in reply, Arizona not missing the fact that the younger Torres' gaze immediately returned onto her brother as he pulled the jeep away from the house. Her thoughts were immediately interrupted when she felt a hand running down the outside of her thigh.

'Sorry, trying to get my belt in,' Callie said in explanation when she saw Arizona staring down at her hand.

'S'ok,' Arizona replied, smiling as she turned her head to stare resolutely straight ahead.

'I'm sorry about her,' Callie whispered quietly, her breath tickling Arizona's neck as her lips moved dangerously close to Arizona's ear. 'She's not always this bad.' Arizona couldn't help but just give Callie a look, 'Ok, maybe she is.'

Arizona laughed, 'It's fine, I know what it's like to have a pain in the ass sibling.'

Callie just smiled in response as Aria's voice took over the jeep as she recounted every detail of her weekend to them, well mostly Tim. Arizona kept her eyes to the front, trying not to show any reaction to having Callie so close, when in truth she felt like her whole body was on fire.

Deciding she needed to say something to take her mind of the butterflies, she asked, 'What's up with your car?'

'Clutch burnt out,' Callie explained. 'Should have it back tonight I hope.'

'How's softball Callie?' Teddy asked, joining the conversation.

'Good,' Callie replied. 'Not got our first game till next week, how about you guys?'

'Same, our first game is a couple of weeks after yours though I think,' Teddy replied. 'We're winning that title this year, I can feel it.'

'That's the kind of confidence I like to hear,' Callie said. 'I hope the softball team can do it again too.'

'Course you will,' Arizona said. 'Swinging a bat can't be that hard.'

'Ohhhh no, you did not just say that!' Callie said, a breathtaking smile on her face. 'You think softball is easy huh?'

'Compared to soccer? Uh huh,' Arizona answered cheekily, turning her head to face Callie, all butterflies forgotten.

'Oh come on, all you do is kick a ball around!'

Both Arizona and Teddy laughed at that, 'Yeah right, I'd love to see you come down and show us how it's done.'

'You are so on,' Callie replied. 'I'll show you how easy it is to kick a ball and you can show me how easy it is to swing a bat right?'

'Deal,' Arizona replied. 'What do we win?'

'Win?'

'Yeah! Got to make it interesting,' Arizona replied, catching her brother glaring at her in the mirror.

'Ummm, I'll get back to you on that,' Callie replied.

'It's ok babe, you don't have to humour Arizona's games,' Tim cut in, interrupting Aria's flow.

'I'm not,' Callie replied. 'It was my idea.'

Arizona smiled; maybe Callie didn't go along with Tim in everything after all. Seeing that they were just pulling into the school lot, Arizona shifted so that she was in a neutral position. Arizona jumped out of the jeep after Callie, trying and failing to not look at her ass.

'Hey Arizona?'

'Yeah?' Arizona turned, seeing Callie was talking to her.

'I'll get back to you when we're doing this and it is so on...yeah?'

Dimples popping, Arizona nodded, '_So_ on Torres, _so_ on.'


End file.
